Rose Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by binvan
Summary: Rose Potter is 14 years old and in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry is 13 years old. Rose is getting better at Divination, but is feelings the tensions between the Muggle and Wizarding world. How will she handle the pressures?
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of Harry Potter's 13th birthday and him and Rose had been allowed to go to the local park. Rose had baked Harry a small cake that they had both shared earlier and they were now sitting on a bench looking up at the rainy sky.

Harry pointed up to a white owl that was fluttering in the distance.

"Is that Hedwig?" Rose asked while squinting to get a better look. It did as though appear to be Harry's trusted companion Hedwig.

She was carrying a few letters in her mouth which she dutifully dropped in Harry's lap. Rose gently lifted Hedwig next to her and gave her a few pats on the back before Hedwig flew off again into the dreary sky.

"Letters." Harry said somewhat stupidly.

"Well, yeah," Rose joked, "Clearly. Who are they from?"

"Sorry," Harry said and shook his head, "It's just I actually got letters this year. That makes me happy."

"Yeah," Rose commented, "There's no house elves by the name of Dobby stealing them it appears."

Harry chuckled. He turned the letters over. There was one letter from Ron, Hermione, and- George? He held up George's letter to Rose.

"Did you know he sent one?" Harry asked. Rose nodded. "He said he wanted to and I was like sure, I don't think Harry would mind." Rose explained.

"Is it alright if we had back so I can read them?" Harry asked. Rose stood up and dusted herself off.

"It's your birthday so as you please." She teased Harry who brushed her off. "Yeah, yeah," He said, "Don't make a big deal of it."

They turned the street corner and began walking back to the Dursley home from the park. From the corner of her eye up ahead Rose could make out the sight of a group of about four girls walking towards them. She didn't think anything of it until Harry nudged her and pointed to a girl with black hair who looked familiar.

"Isn't that Matilda?" He asked.

Rose blinked. Matilda had been her childhood friend from only two years ago. She hadn't seen Matilda at all around the streets of Surrey since she got sent to Hogwarts. She wasn't sure who the other girls were, but there was one girl with curly brown hair who had also gone to the same primary school who she was sure was called Shannon Jackson or something like that.

"Matilda?" Rose called out from across the street.

The girl stopped when she heard her name being called. Rose hoped she hadn't scared Matilda. Matilda turned to see who had shouted her name and peered in closer from across the street.

"Oh my God," Matilda breathed, "Is that Rose Potter?"

Rose turned to Harry and grinned once she had been recognized. She crossed the street with Harry to meet up with Rose.

"It's been so long!" Rose greeted Matilda and without thinking leaned in to give her a hug. She quickly let go when she realized how stiffly Matilda hugged her back. It was almost as if the sight of Rose had made her uncomfortable.

"You look good." Matilda commented after assessing Rose from head to toe. Rose suddenly felt uncomfortable and she could feel Harry becoming tense next to her.

"This is Shannon," She said pointing to the curly haired girl, "And that's Jane and Iris." She said about the other girls.

"I didn't know you knew Rose Potter," Iris, a girl with freckles said in an icy voice.

"Yeah, we used to be mates." Matilda explained.

"So," Rose interjected trying to loosen up the tension , "How's school? How's life here?"

Shannon scoffed in the corner. Rose turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry," Rose said curtly, "Did I miss something funny?"

Matilda shifted her feet. "Well, look Rose, it's just people talk about you now. You kind of just got up and left school without giving anyone any reason."

Rose stared at Matilda. "What do you mean they talk about me?" Rose asked.

"Not just you," Shannon chipped in "They also talk about him too." She nudged her chin in Harry's direction.

Rose's stomach dropped. She didn't want Harry to hear this- not on his birthday. She could sense where this encounter was going even though she didn't want to actually hear it being said aloud.

"Yeah they don't say good things about you Rose," Matilda continued, "Everyone thinks you've gone mad. They say that you and brother have been shipped off to the looney house."

Jane, Iris, and Shannon started laughing and Matilda wore a small smirk on her face but looked at the ground. Rose walked up to Matilda ignoring the other girls.

"I'll have you know right now for a fact that my brother and I are not at the looney house," Rose said, "We've just gone off to boarding school."

Matilda gave Rose a small push away from her which left Rose a little taken aback. She didn't think Matilda would go confrontational.

"Look," Matilda said sharply, "I'm just telling you what the town thinks of you. Anyways, I'd better get back home to Mum. She wouldn't like knowing that I was in the streets with Rose Potter."

The group turned to cross the streets before Matilda turned back and said in a voice that sent chills up Rose's spine, "It's not like the old times Rose. Things are different now."

Rose watched stunned by what just happened as she watched Matilda continue to walk down the street and laugh and snicker with the other girls.

"Wow," Harry said bluntly, "Who knew Matilda's a bitch now?"

Rose snapped back to reality. She wasn't going to let this encounter ruin her brother's birthday. She turned and started walking quickly ahead of him so that he couldn't see her tearing up.

"Come on," Rose said trying to sound unbothered, "You've got your letters to read!"


	2. Chapter 2

When they returned to the Dursley's home, Harry went straight to the cupboard to read his letters and Rose went up to her room.

She tried to get to sleep but she was tossing and turning around in her bed all night. The words that Matilda had said echoed in her head: "Things are different now." "They think you were sent to the looney house."

Finally, Rose got tired of tossing and turning so she laid still in bed for a moment looking out her window and focused on the bright full moon hanging solidly in the night sky. She thought about what George was doing now in his Wizarding home. Probably laughing with Fred and Ginny. Thinking about the Weasleys usually made Rose happy but tonight it just made her sad for some reason.

She closed her eyes again and this time drifted off into sleep.

Rose usually didn't have dreams but lately she'd been having vivid ones.

This night she dreamt she was walking in an alleyway somewhere in Surrey. She was alone. Suddenly she heard a scream. She rushed towards the noise and found a big black dog attacking Harry. Rose screamed herself and rushed over to get the dog off of Harry but it gnarred its big teeth at her and she stumbled backwards. She started screaming Harry's name but the dog wouldn't get off him. She kept screaming and screaming into the night…

Rose awoke with a jolt and in sweat. She sighed in relief when she'd realized it was a dream. It was the morning now and she could smell pancakes- that Harry was probably making- coming from downstairs. She got dressed and headed down the stairs to help Harry with the cooking.

Sure enough Harry was at the stove top flipping pancakes. Rose pulled her auburn hair back into a ponytail and started on frying the eggs. To this day, the Dursleys made Rose and Harry make every meal. While they were cooking Harry turned and said:

"I know you asked me what I wanted for my birthday yesterday, and I know I didn't say anything but I was actually wondering can you ask Aunt Petunia if I can move in with you the cupboard really is getting too small for me," He paused, "And Aunt Petunia likes you best."

Rose nodded "Of course." She said.

"You know I had troubles falling asleep last night." Rose said.

"Really?" Harry asked while pouring out glasses of orange juice.

"Yeah, doesn't it bother you what Matilda's said about us?" Rose asked "And that so much has changed here in just two years?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "A lot has happened in two years. And not really, I was never really friends with Matilda. Hogwarts is my home now."

He looked at Rose when he noticed she was deep in thought and staring at the frying eggs- intensely watching the oil pop off the pan. Harry nudged her so that she would snap out of her deep thought and give the egg a flip with the spatula.

"Yeah, you're right." Was all Rose said.

"I wouldn't focus too much on it," Harry said nonchalantly, "I mean you have Bellamy and Bridget now. And George. Who cares what people here are saying about us? At least we get to get away."

Rose nodded and bit her lip. She flipped the eggs off the pan into a plate.

Finally, the Dursleys and Harry and Rose sat down to eat. Rose was going to bring up the issue of the cupboard before Uncle Vernon cut her off and said:

"You all remember Aunt Marge don't you?" He grunted as he took a bite of food, "She's coming to visit tomorrow so be on your best behavior. No silly business tomorrow." He said while pointing his fork at Harry and Rose. Rose watched with disgust as a bit of egg hung off the edge of the fork.

Aunt Petunia chimed in. "Yes, and bear in mind not to talk to any magic. I've told her that you've been sent to the Dwayne School for the- the erm-"

Rose became furious as she remembered what the Dwayne School was. "You're the one whose been telling everyone we've been sent to the institution!"

"Well what were we supposed to do?" Uncle Vernon said, "We can't tell them you're Wizards and all that nonsense."

"You could have just said we were sent to boarding school!" Rose exclaimed in exasperation. She watched in anger as Aunt Petunia pursed her lips in the corner as if she was pleased to see Rose in a state of distress.

Rose pulled back remembering Harry. "We'll be on best behavior. I was wondering can Harry move into my room?"

"Why on Earth would we do that?" Uncle Vernon asked while chugging a glass of orange juice. "Boys and girls should be in separate rooms."

"Well," Rose said slowly, "That would make sense if Harry was in a room, but Harry's in a cupboard. It's getting too small for him."

"Oh is Harry not fitting in the cupboard?" Dudley mocked from the corner of the table through a mouthful of pancake.

Rose held back from rolling her eyes. She could tell Harry was too.

"Let's see tomorrow," Aunt Petunia said curtly, "Let's see how well you two behave with Aunt Marge and then we'll discuss it."

Uncle Vernon grunted in agreement.

Rose looked at Harry and could tell he was disappointed in the outcome but he smiled softly at Rose for trying. They continued to eat their meal in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was the day of Aunt Marge's visit. Rose could feel a pit in her stomach all morning that made her lose her appetite.

She tried to remember the name that Professor Trelawney had given it- a _premonition_. Yeah, Rose was getting a bad premonition about the day even though she'd just promised the Dursleys the day before that she and Harry would be on their best behavior.

She decided not to tell Harry about her feeling and walked down the stairs pretending everything was normal. When she went to the kitchen to make some toast she noticed Harry watching the TV.

A man with a big scrappy beard was on the news. She could hear the TV reporter commenting: "The names Sirius Black a dangerous man that's escaped from prison…"

The image on the screen made Rose shudder. The madness in Black's eyes made it difficult for Rose to watch the screen. Harry walked over to Rose and whispered to her "Think he's magic?"

Rose nodded slowly unaware that the water she was pouring into her cup was starting to spill over. She caught the last drop and wiped down the counter before Aunt Petunia noticed.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Aunt Marge is here!" Uncle Vernon barked from upstairs. He'd probably been watching from the window.

"Oh!" Aunt Petunia squealed and went to go answer the door. Aunt Marge appeared to be heavier than Rose had remembered- it was quite difficult for her to make it through the door and unto the coach. But once she'd been seated everyone was ordered to gather round her.

"Oh, hello Rose, how's Dwayne's been?" Aunt Marge asked. Rose glared at Aunt Petunia who glared back at her. "No magic." Aunt Petunia mouth silently to Rose.

"Good." Rose said through gritted teeth. "We've been instructed not to talk to much so as not to embarrass Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia."

Harry tried not to let out a laugh. Aunt Petunia nodded in approval.

Aunt Marge snapped over to look at Harry when he let out a laugh.

"What are you laughing at boy?" Aunt Marge snapped, "Your condition is nothing to laugh at. You're lucky your Aunt and Uncle have put you at such a good school for that sort of thing. You know, if it weren't for them you'd get blown up just like your parents!"

Rose blinked in disbelief. "What did you just say?" Rose said.

"I said," Aunt Marge stupidly continued, "That you probably have whatever type of crazy it is your parents had."

"That's it," Rose said and stood up she turned to Aunt Petunia, "I'm sorry but I'm going upstairs-" Rose stopped when she saw Aunt Petunia gasp.

"WHAT IS HE DOING?" Uncle Vernon pointed at Harry. Rose looked back at Aunt Marge. She watched as it appeared that Aunt Marge was beginning to inflate- much like a big balloon. Rose covered her mouth as she watched in horror. It was definitely Harry making Aunt Marge inflate- he was staring at her and reciting a spell.

"OUT!" Uncle Vernon shouted while pointing at Harry and Rose "OUT!"

Rose froze in shock as she watched Aunt Marge continue to inflate and drift out the back door. Harry stood up and grabbed Rose hand. "We have to pack up."

In a bit of a rush Rose went upstairs and threw in some clothes and schoolbooks into her suitcase. She wasn't too concerned about her belongings, she knew that they'd make it back to her somehow. She clunked her suitcase down the stairs and had an unpleasant encounter with Dudley.

"Have fun at the looney school," Dudley sneered and Rose shoved past him. She met Harry down the stairs and shook her head in disappointment before they headed out into the street. Their suitcases clanked and made loud noises against the gravel.

"What?" Harry asked defensively when they walked out of the house and were out of earshot from anyone around.

"You couldn't hold off?" Rose snapped, "Or control your anger for one night? I could've gotten you out of the cupboard but now we're kicked out of the whole house!"

"Are you serious?" Harry went off "Rose, the lady called our parents crazy!"

"Yeah that was out of line Harry, but I expect more from you!" Rose whipped around "You could get in trouble for using magic outside of school! You have to learn to control yourself!"

Harry grunted in anger at Rose and from the heaviness of his suitcase and walked past her.

"And where do you think we're going now?" Rose called after Harry.

"The Knight Bus!" Harry shouted back.

They continued walking down the dark street. One streetlamp had already gone out lending an eerie vibe to the night. Harry finally stopped at what appeared to be an abandoned bus stop and waited to catch his breath. He sat down on the sidewalk and Rose joined him.

"I'm sorry." Harry let out after they sat in silence for a few minutes. Rose was starting to feel cold- the ground was wet.

"It's alright," Rose sighed, "We just have to be careful. That's all. I don't like them either Harry, but if we get kicked out of the Dursley's we may very well actually end up at Dwayne's. I don't want us getting into anymore trouble than we have to either in school or out of school."

Harry nodded and gritted his teeth as he was beginning to get colder too. Suddenly he stood up and whipped up his wand.

"Dog!" He yelled.

"What?" Rose asked. And stood up to see where Harry was looking into the forest. Rose saw nothing, she could only hear the sound of the wet leaves wrinkling and crunching in the pitch black night.

"Never mind." Harry said. Rose wondered why there would be a dog. Could it be a coincidence connected to her dream? 

They were going to sit back down on the sidewalk but just at that moment, they heard a noise of an approaching vehicle. A big blue bus was bumping towards them.

Rose could only assume that this was the Knight Bus. It had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

The Knight Bus skidded to a stop in front of Harry and Rose. The door slammed open and a man wearing an old suit and cap stepped down from the stairs.

"Name's Stan." The man introduced himself with a strong Cockney accent.

He stepped in closer to Rose and Rose backed away too quickly into Harry who caught her before she fell.

"Going to Diagon Alley are we?" Stan asked while dragging out every syllable.

"Yeah that's us." Harry answered for Rose.

"We're the-" Rose started to introduced them when Stan cut them off.

"Sure, I know who you lot are. You're the Potters. Yeah, heard you got yourself a sister. Bloody miracle. Well, anyways get on board." Stan gestured for them to board the bus and he went back on.

Rose looked back to collect their suitcases but they had already been loaded unto the bus. With magic presumably.

Rose and Harry looked inside the bus in awe. There were bunk beds and a chandelier. Rose would never get over the true scope of magic.

"Let's go to the back." Harry said and Rose followed Harry to the back. Just then the bus lurched forward and began speeding down the street- the force of the movement caused both Harry and Rose to slam face first into the back window.

"Ow." Rose moaned and clutched her face as she tried to sit on one of the lower bunks. Harry stumbled his way to sit across from her.

"Oh no," Harry said looking at Rose turn pale in the face, "I'd forgotten about your motion sickness."

Rose clutched her stomach feeling herself go queasy. "Yeah," She said "So did I."

Harry tried to comfort by distracting her from the insane driving and movements of the Knight Bus through the streets of London. They were already crossing the Thames River.

"I don't think we're going to be in that much trouble," Harry tried to reassure Rose, "At least we'll deal with everything in the morning I reckon. By the time we get to the Shrieking Shack it'll be late!"

Rose was starting to feel sick. She tried to look around her area for a rubbish bin.

"Harry," She moaned in pain "I love you. But you really need to shut up right now."

Harry looked at Rose in pity and folded his hands. Right before Rose felt like she was actually going to throw up, the Knight Bus came to a screeching halt. Rose let out a sound of relief and hung her head to try and recover from the nauseous.

"Rose," Harry said abruptly and with a tone of worry, "I think we might actually be in trouble."

"What…" Rose croaked and looked up out the window. Cornelius Fudge was waiting for them outside the Shrieking Shack. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Rose clambered off of the Knight Bus. Cornelius Fudge appeared to be extra stiff as he stood waiting for the two.

Rose felt nervous. There was always something so- towering about looking at the Minister of Magic. It brought her back to first year when she had to go and speak to the whole Ministry about her coursework. She felt so small then so now she'd always associated Cornelius Fudge with feeling small. She couldn't believe that Percy Weasley wanted to work for him so badly.

"Sir," Harry said quickly, "Let me explain it was my fault not Rose's."

Cornelius Fudge gave Harry a long look behind a pair of spectacles. "Of course I know that. We're dealing with you tomorrow." Mr. Fudge pursed his lips. "For now I'd like to speak with Rose."

Rose widened her eyes. "Me? Sir?"

Mr. Fudge nodded. "It'll be quick." Rose turned to look at Harry and Harry shrugged.

"Harry get your sister's things and bring them up the Shrieking Shack." Harry nodded and scrambled to deal with two big suitcases. 

Rose continued to follow Mr. Fudge up some rickety steps. "Sir, if you don't mind can this wait until tomorrow? I'd like to know what's going to happen to Aunt Marge…"

"I'll speak with both of you individually. I have to address different matters concerning the both of you." Mr. Fudge paused when he reached his desk in a dusty office space he seemed to be renting just for this occasion and motioned for Rose to sit across from him.

"Yeah, it's just I'd like to know what punishment my brother will receive," Rose said, "I'd like to be informed."

"And I'm sure you will be informed," Mr. Fudge quickly replied, "Nothing stays a secret for long in the Ministry it appears. I'm here now to talk to you individually because you're individuals if I'm correct. And I have your exam scores from last year to share with you."

Rose felt her palms go sweaty. Oh, great. They were talking about her grades. She hung her head.

"I have some good news to report," Cornelius Fudge continued, "You've made great progress last year especially considering the stress the school was under due to the Chamber of Secrets. I'm pleased to report that you only have three Dark Arts classes to make up this year and for the first time in your Hogwarts career the Ministry of Magic has agreed to let you focus on your designated fourth year courses."

Rose sat in disbelief. This was the greatest news she could have ever hoped for. "Oh really?" She whispered.

Cornelius Fudge nodded and smiled at Rose with an expression of pride.

"We're all very proud of you Rosemary Potter." He said. "Now, out of curiosity how was your experience with the time turner that's pretty advanced magic you know?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, it was good. I mean that's the only way I would've gotten my coursework done at all. Last year I was catching up on two years worth of work so."

Cornelius Fudge took some notes on Rose's comments. Rose jumped in her seat when he clapped his hands.

"Alright, well that was a pleasant meeting," Cornelius Fudge remarked, "I wish more of my meetings could be this pleasant. Now, the one with your brother tomorrow will be a different matter."

Mr. Fudge began to rise from his chair when Rose stopped him with a question "So I'm on track for my OWLS right sir?"

Cornelius Fudge nodded, "Yes, yes, of course you are." He said and then added "If you make up your Dark Arts classes that is. I think you'll have an easier time this year though, we've hired a new Professor and he's very understanding."

Cornelius Fudge glanced down at his watch and let out a small sound of surprise. "Oh my the time, yes, get to rest and Rose, congratulations." Cornelius Fudge shook her hand.

Rose felt light headed all of a sudden. She rushed up the Shrieking Shack to find Harry. She wanted to tell him the good news but smiled when she found that he'd already fallen asleep. She supposed the news would have to wait until tomorrow. She tip toed around the bed and changed into her pajamas before climbing into the bed. She was having troubles falling asleep again so she stared at a spot on the ceiling. She tried to process the events of the day. She'd been in the Muggle-world only hours earlier and here she was picking up the pieces of her Hogwarts life.

She could already begin to feel Matilda's stinging words begin to fade into another part of her memory. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rose dreamt again of a big black dog.

This time it was chasing Rose through the forest of Hogwarts. As she ran and ran further into the woods an image of a dark, towering building appeared.

Azkaban. The dog was chasing her straight into Azkaban until-

Rose awoke with a start in her bed. Another bad dream. Rose was so shaken from the dream to remember her good news and she turned over to tell Harry but Harry was… gone?

Right. He was in his meeting with Fudge. Rose threw her head back unto the pillow and tried to regain a sense of clarity about her surroundings.

"I want Crookshanks to get off of Scabbers!" Rose could hear a familiar voice outside of her room.

"Well Scabbers should stay away from Crookshanks!" Another familiar voice shouted at the other voice.

Rose rushed out of her room still in her pajamas and slippers. She smiled when she saw Ron and Hermione.

"Rose!" Hermione greeted Rose warmly and with a hug.

"Sorry I'm dressed like this, it's just I heard you two fighting?" Rose looked at Ron.

"Yeah, well Crookshanks won't lay off Scabbers," Ron glared at Hermione, "Hey, where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"Meeting with Fudge." Rose answered. Ron looked concerned. "Cornelius Fudge?" He asked.

"Yeah… he sort of inflated our Aunt Marge." Rose sighed when she received blank stares, "It's a long, complicated story."

"He used magic outside of school?" Hermione tried to simplify and Rose gestured to let her know she was correct.

"He could get in real trouble for that!" Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I was just waiting for Harry to get back from his meeting to find out what's going to happen," Rose elaborated, "Wait, why are you here Ron?" Rose asked and turned to face Ron.

"The Ministry's asked us to bring you to Hogwarts. They don't trust you and Harry alone apparently." Ron said in a rather sarcastic voice indicating that he couldn't possibly understand why the Ministry didn't trust them being alone (when he actually did understand why).

Rose couldn't help but smile because that meant she'd get to see George sooner than she'd expected.

She held out her hands to try and calm down Ron and Hermione. "Alright, let me get dressed and let's wait for Harry. Why don't you two go downstairs and lower your voices!" Rose whispered the last part of her sentence so she didn't seem to overbearing. Ron and Hermione lowered their heads and walked down the stairs with their school pets.

Rose threw on a pair of jeans and a short sleeve top and joined the two downstairs. Rose sighed as she continued to listen to Ron and Hermione bicker about their pets when finally she could see Harry come down the tall winding staircase. Rose stood up in relief to see Harry.

"Why'd you stand up?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Sorry," Rose said and sat back down "I was just relieved to get a moment of peace from your bickering," She said referring to Ron and Hermione.

"Like I said, nothing happened," Harry stuck out his arms as if to prove he wasn't guilty of some huge crime and sat down across from Rose, "He just gave me a warning. At the most Fudge was annoyed that he had to send someone to erase Aunt Marge's memory."

Rose let out a long breath of relief and buried her face in her hands. "Thank goodness."

"And you?" Harry asked Rose, "What did he talk to you about last night?"

Rose tried to hide a smile but couldn't.

"Well, I'm all caught up on classes." Rose said. Ron and Hermione looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" Harry asked. Rose nodded. "Well, I still have three more Dark Arts classes to take but that's a lot more manageable. Hopefully, with less classes this year I won't be as on edge at school."

"That's fantastic!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry got up to give Rose a hug.

"Hey," Ron chimed in "I think we should get going, Mum said to be home in an hour."

"How are we getting to your home?" Hermione asked. Ron nudged his head in the direction of the empty fireplace.

"Floo powder of course." He replied.

After they had each taken turns using floo powder Rose found herself standing in the familiar warmth of the Burroughs. The Weasley home. She was instantly embraced in a hug from none another than Fred Weasley.

Rose laughed lightly. "Hello, Fred."

"Sorry," Fred said as he pulled away, "I just wanted to beat George to it."

George rolled his eyes and let Fred peel away from Rose.

"You know," George said "She's my girlfriend."

George shook his head but grinned and hugged Rose. "Welcome back." He said.

Percy Weasley entered the room and nodded at Rose in acknowledgement. "Good to have you here." Percy said casually.

"Good to see you Percy!" Rose called after Percy left the room.

"What did I miss around here?" Rose asked George.

"Not much," George said while removing a piece of dust from Rose's hair, "Quidditch talk and pranks."

"You missed it Rose," Fred interjected "We developed a new treat: farting chocolates. Chocolates that make you release all those unnecessary gases!"

"Sounds wonderful." Rose said sarcastically but still feeling happy to be back in the company of the Weasleys.

"Rose has some news though!" Harry cut in. Rose blushed when she remembered.

"Oh what is it darling?" Molly Weasley called lovingly from the kitchen.

"I , erm, I'm all caught up on classes?" Rose said as if she was more asking a question rather than making a statement. Rose could hear a dish clang in the kitchen and her, Harry, and George jumped.

Molly Weasley came running out of the kitchen holding a cooking spoon. "That's wonderful!" She squealed and brought Rose in for a big hug. Rose hugged Fred and George next.

"Well, I still have three Dark Arts classes to make up," Rose clarified, "But yeah, it's a huge accomplishment."

"It's amazing!" Molly Weasley insisted, "That means I have to cook up something special tonight."

Rose shook her head, "Oh no, please don't." Molly Weasley ignored Rose and hustled back to the kitchen.

Rose sighed and turned to George "She's not going to make me a cake or something like that is she?"

George grinned and replied: "Of course she is."

Just then another Weasley could be heard coming down the stairs- it was Ginny.

"Rose!" Ginny exclaimed and ran over to hug her. "Are you going to come upstairs soon?" Ginny asked and then added "You, me, and Hermione are sharing a room."

Rose nodded, "Yeah, I was just hoping to catch up with Fred and George a little. Have you seen Harry?" Rose turned around and realized that Harry had disappeared.

Ginny shrugged and said off- handedly, "Probably off somewhere with Ron and Hermione."

Fred tugged lightly on Rose's shoulder. "Come upstairs we've got stuff to show you!"

"Yeah!" George insisted.

Rose followed Fred and George up the stairs to their messy room filled with an array of pranks and materials for pranks. Rose looked down and noticed a sketch of something- it appeared to be a room like a storeroom.

"These are incredible," She murmured looking at George, "So this is what you've been doing all summer?"

George nodded and tossed a ball to Fred who caught it.

"It's our joke shop," Fred continued, "The plans for it at least. I don't know – it may be a little stupid."

Rose shook her head, "No, I think it's perfect for you two. I bet it's going to be amazing."

George sat on his bed "Mum's disappointed in us. I think she wants us to be like Percy and work at the Ministry."

Rose put her hands in her pockets, "I'm sure she doesn't want you to be like Percy," Rose clarified, "I think she's just worried. No one in your family has ever started a business before."

"We are the trailblazers!" Fred shouted as he stood up on the edge of his bed.

Rose smiled and replied supportively: "I certainly think you are."

There was a knock on the door- it was Percy. "Sorry to interrupt but Mum wants us in bed, we got to get to Hogwarts early tomorrow."

"Come off it," George said to Percy, "We're at home now your headboy duties are off."

Percy shrugged but came into the bedroom to set up his bed, "I'm just the messenger at home, I don't enforce the rules."

Rose nodded but before she left she rushed over to give George a light kiss on the cheek. George blushed once Rose left the room.

Rose was happy to find that the girls room was much neater than the boy's room. Ginny smiled when Rose entered and sat across the bed from her.

"Is Harry in a lot of trouble with the Ministry?" Ginny asked.

Rose shook her head. "I don't think so, they just had to reverse Aunt Marge's memory."

Silence passed between the girls as tiredness began to come over them.

"I quite like this," Ginny said abruptly and Rose turned to look at her : "What?"

"I like that the three of us are in a room," Ginny motioned to her and Hermione, "I'm used to only having boys to talk to. Sometimes they can be mean."

Rose smiled understanding Ginny. "Yeah, I get it." Rose said and then added, "Well, maybe we should talk more often."

Ginny's eyes widened in delight "Really?"

Rose chuckled, "Yeah, I don't see why not. We can even include Hermione too."

Hermione rolled her eyes but Rose could see Hermione appreciated being included.

"What's Hufflepuff like?" Hermione asked "Just out of curiosity…"

Rose smiled as she pulled out her pajamas from her suitcase, "I love it." She answered.

"What's Cedric like?" Ginny teased and Rose laughed understanding where the conversation was going now.

"Cedric is very kind," Rose answered, "But seems pretty into Cho Chang."

Hermione and Ginny's faces dropped when Rose mentioned Cho.

"What are Bellamy and Bridget like?" Ginny continued.

"My my," Rose huffed teasingly, "All these questions!"

"We're just talking, I mean you're like the only person in this house whose not in Gryffindor," Ginny paused, "I don't know I'd always imagined your life to be so much more exciting than ours."

"Trust me, it's not, partly because I'm not great at magic," Rose explained, "But Bellamy and Bridget are great friends. I think you'd like Bellamy actually Hermione. She's very witty. Honestly, though, I think Harry has the most exciting lives of us all."

"With the word "exciting" being a rather questionable adjective," Hermione commented. Rose nodded curtly.

The room went silent again and Hermione changed the subject to Crookshanks and Scabbers. Ginny and Rose listened as they changed and climbed into bed ready to go to sleep and embark on the train journey to Hogwarts the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose thankfully had no more dreams of a big black dog last night. Molly Weasley had woken the girls up at 7 in the morning which is the earliest that Rose had ever been woken up in a long time.

As Rose trudged down the stairs she was pleasantly greeted with an aroma of home-cooked food. She smiled when she saw a piece of chocolate cake placed in front of her.

"I was wondering," Rose began to ask the Weasleys, "Do any of you know who the new Dark Arts Professor is this year?"

Arthur Weasley shook his head as he ate his food. "No, but I'm sure he can help you get caught up on your classes."

All the children finished their food quickly, got dressed, and headed to the fireplace to take floo powder over to Kings Cross Station.

Rose was rushed unto the train and followed Fred and George to a back seating room, she watched as Harry and Hermione sat in a car to themselves.

"Oi hello Angelina!" Fred greeted Angelina. Rose had just sat down next to George when she saw a familiar wisp of blonde hair out the window. Rose stood up and opened the door to greet Bridget.

"Bridget!" She exclaimed. Bridget gave her a big hug. She leaned into the car door casually.

"It's all Gryffindors in here…" Bridget commented and slid in to take a seat next Rose.

"Yeah, but we don't bite," Fred responded playfully, "Slytherins are at the other end of the train."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me of Pansy, please, that's another bullet I don't want to deal with."

"Don't think about Pansy now," George said reassuringly. Rose glanced over at Angelina Johnson who was carrying a newspaper. Rose recognized the man on the front cover- it was the same man, Sirius Black, who'd she'd seen on the TV at the Dursleys.

"Hey Angelina," Rose asked "Can I borrow your paper?"

Angelina handed her the paper. "I saw him on Muggle TV," Rose told Bridget, Angelina, Fred, and George. She pointed to Sirius Black "Who is this? What's Azkaban?"

Fred and Angelina exchanged a look that made Rose feel like they were about to start talking about dark magic.

"Azkaban is wizard prison," Angelina said darkly, "The Wizards who commit the worst crimes get sent there. Wizards who commit unspeakable crimes."

Rose turned to look at Bridget who was staring at her folded hands. It looked as if there was something she didn't want to say.

"You've never heard of Black, Rose?" Bridget asked quietly from her corner. Rose shook her head. "But he must be bad if I saw him on Muggle TV."

Bridget bit her lip, "He's been accused of murdering 12 Muggles, earlier when You-Know-Who was on the rise." Bridget paused, "I've never told anyone this before but one of my extended family members- they've ended up in Azkaban."

Angelina's eyes widened. George folded his arms.

"It was my great Uncle Christopher Lane, he was one of You-Know-Whose first followers," Bridget explained, "He's a big shame on our entire family. My parents never talk about him going dark."

"I heard Mum and Dad talking last night," George interjected and Bridget looked relieved, "They don't think Hogwarts is safe anymore."

"Really?" Rose asked in a worried tone, "Your Dad works at the Ministry I'm sure if anyone's worried about it not being safe then his word must have some truth to it."

"I didn't want to tell you that," George admitted, "I don't want you to worry. But everyone's on the lookout for Black this year at Hogwarts."

Rose looked over at Fred who nodded in agreement.

Bridget gasped when the train came to an abrupt halt. The inside of the train had just turned cold and the lights had switched off.

"What's going on?" Rose asked Bridget who shrugged.

Rose looked outside of their seating cart and saw Cedric walk by with Cho Chang and a group of other Ravenclaws. When Cedric saw Rose he made his way over to her cart.

"Maintenance problem," Cedric informed them "We just think the trains stopped working that's all-"

Cedric was cut off when Rose could hear a scream coming from a few carts down. Harry. Rose stood up and George tried to stop her from the following the noise but she just heard it was Harry- Rose pushed passed the other students and ignored the stares from the Slytherins- both Pansy and Malfoy- as she ran to Harry's cart.

Before she entered the cart she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was a dark figurine- a floating menacing creature with a hollow face. She didn't recall what happened next because before she knew it the creature had leaned into her and-

she'd blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose woke up with a pounding headache on the other side of the cart. She tried to sit up quickly but immediately felt nauseous a hand helped her to sit up right. Rose's vision was blurry.

She turned to look up at Harry who was also appeared to be a bit pale.

Harry was also eating- chocolate.

Rose turned to look at the man who helped her. He had a kind smile and light brown hair.

"I'm Professor Lupin," He introduced himself and held out his hand for Rose to shake, "I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Rose blinked and shook his hand. She watched as he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. He gave some to Rose.

"Eat it." He instructed, "It's going to help you with your headache."

Rose still felt out of it so she immediately began nibbling somewhat hazily on the chocolate. After her first bite, she felt herself coming back.

"I must say," Professor Lupin said after taking a look at both Harry and Rose, "It's quite remarkable how much you two look like your parents. I mean Harry you look like your father but you have-"

"My mother's eyes," Harry finished, "I know."

Professor Lupin turned to Rose and said "And you look like your sweet mother but have your-"

"My father's eyes," Rose finished. Her and Harry smiled at each other before she said softly, "I know."

Rose took a glance around the room and noticed that Ron and Hermione had moved to another cart.

"Did you know our parents?" Rose asked Professor Lupin.

"Did I know Lily and James Potter," Professor Lupin repeated, "I'd say for certain that James Potter was one of my best friends at Hogwarts."

Rose looked down and smiled before taking another bite of chocolate. She'd already decided that she quite liked Professor Lupin.

"Professor?" Harry said, "Before the others come back- can you tell us what those creatures were?"

Professor Lupin nodded pensively as if sensing the dark shift of conversation, "Dementors." He answered.

"Sent out of Azkaban to search the train for Sirius Black."

Rose felt herself shiver at the name. Professor Lupin turned to look out the river.

"Dementors feed on human happiness," Professor Lupin continued while wiping away the fog that had smeared on the window, Rose could see the train was getting closer to Hogwarts and that it had started raining.

"Professor…" Harry asked, "Why did the Dementors only come after me and Rose? And no one else on the train?"

"Because of your past," Professor Lupin replied while still looking out the window, "You and your sister have probably witnessed more death than any other student aboard this train or attending Hogwarts. The Dementors sensed your weakness."

Rose could feel a familiar feeling of despair build up in her stomach. Weak. That word that stung the most.

The Dementors had taken her out so quickly she hadn't even had time to take out her wand.

After a few moments of eating chocolate Professor Lupin left the cart and Ron and Hermione came back to join Rose and Harry. Rose was fairly quiet for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts- she was having troubles shaking off the image of the Dementors.

"I can't believe it," Ron said "That the Ministry would send out Dementors like that."

"I'm just embarrassed I couldn't stop them," Rose whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked in shock, "Stopping Dementors is some pretty advanced magic Rose. None of us know how to stop Dementors except for maybe seventh years. That's why it's so problematic they were sent out on a search party even if it was for Black! We're all too vulnerable for Dementors!"

Rose found it hard to accept what Ron had said. In her mind, she just saw how easily the menacing hollow face had wiped her out.

The train had finally reached a halt and students were getting off. Rose went to join Bridget and Bellamy.

"I honestly can't believe that even happened," Bridget said.

"Me neither," Bellamy piped up "My Dad works at the Ministry too you know. Head of Legal Affairs. I'm letting him know straight away-"

Rose held up her hands to her head to rub her impeding head ache and throbbing temples. "Let's not talk about Sirius Black or the Ministry or Dementors anymore alright?"

Rose looked tiredly at Bridget and Bellamy who nodded. Just then, Rose felt someone bump into her and Rose was knocked into her suitcase. She also happened to unfortunately bump into the sharp end of her suitcase that had stuck out to scratch her through her clothing. Rose gripped her stomach in pain- she could feel blood trickling down her fingers. Rose whipped around to see who'd pushed her. She gritted her teeth: Pansy Parkinson was standing with a smirk and folded arms next to Draco Malfoy.

"Looking forward to another duel this year Potter?" Pansy asked in reference to the duel that occurred last year in which Rose was humiliated in front of the entire class by Pansy.

Rose didn't respond. 'You don't win by engaging' Rose reminded herself.

"Don't let the Dementors get you!" Malfoy jeered at Rose but she was relieved to find that Pansy and Malfoy walked away.

"Are you alright Rose?" Bellamy asked looking at her shirt- she was still bleeding lightly.

"Come on, let's go get you fixed up," Bridget insisted and together the girls rushed to go try and find Rose some bandages, put their belongings away, and still get to the Great Hall for dinner on time.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose had nearly fallen asleep into her cup of coffee the next morning at breakfast.

"Tired?" Cedric asked from across the table and Rose jolted awake. She nodded. She had another dream last night except that this time it was not about a big black dog- it was about a big wolf. Well, it was a wolf but not like any wolf she had seen before. It was a much bigger more vicious wolf.

"Yeah," Rose murmured and tried to wake herself up, "I had a bad dream last night."

"Well, brand new day," Bridget chimed in trying to wake Rose up, "What's our first class on this bright Thursday morning hmm?"

Cedric looked down at his notebook. "Divination," He answered watching Bridget's face fall in disappointment, "And, Bridget, it's literally raining outside this morning."

Cedric was right- the ceiling in the Great Hall was plastered with a stormy, thundering, atmosphere.

"Bloody hell." Bridget muttered.

After Rose, Cedric, Bridget, and Bellamy finished eating they headed up the spiral to Divination Class. Rose felt her stomach turn over with nerves. Last year after Rose had made her prediction in class people- and by people she meant Pansy really- had started mocking her for being good at Divination. Rose was already feeling resentful of it- Divination was the one type of magic that no one took seriously.

Rose thought it was kind of fitting that she was bad at magic but the one thing she happened to be good at was Divination. "I'm never going to fit in here." Rose thought glumly to herself as she took a seat next to Bellamy in class.

Thankfully, they shared this class with a bunch of other Ravenclaws and no Slytherins so there was a nice sense of comradery around the room. Rose glanced over at the Ravenclaw section of the room and noticed for a second the Quidditch captain Roger Davies. She quickly turned away when she realized she was actually checking him out.

Rose had never realized what nice dark brown eyes Roger Davies had. Roger Davies hadn't noticed Rose looking at him at all.

The classroom door bursted open and Professor Trelawney came in holding her hands up above her head as if in a trance. Rose liked Professor Trelawney and appreciated how much she'd helped her with her coursework last year, but sometimes Professor Trelawney was a bit much.

"Today class," the Professor exclaimed dramatically, "We are going to be reading tea leaves. An ancient form of fortune telling, this is a practice where reading images can pertain great insight into our lives."

She clapped her hand, "On page 50 in your books you will find a series of images to be matched with your tea leaves. After you have drained your cup of tea turn the cup over as is depicted in your textbooks and try to interpret the leaves."

"Professor?" Roger Davies asked in a deep voice from his chair and Rose tried not to look his way, "Didn't we already go over tea leaves last year?"

"Yes, well, a little bit of practice doesn't hurt." Professor Trelawney brushed aside Roger's comments.

Rose turned over to Bellamy who was flipping through her book and Bridget and Cedric paired up for this assignment.

Rose scanned the images in the textbook. On the left hand side, there were images of various animals ranging from cats to bird and flowers- Rose stopped at an image at the bottom of the page. She scrolled down and saw that it was an image of an dog. Rose shut her book abruptly.

"What's gotten into you?" Bellamy asked. Bellamy had just turned over her tea cup and was waiting for the leaves to settle before she read them. Rose still hadn't turned over her cup. She was feeling that turning feeling again the feeling of a premonition.

"Nothing," Rose shook her head, "You go first. Read me." Rose gestured to Bellamy to begin.

"Alright, huh," Bellamy said after peering into her cup "I'm getting an upright circle that's broken in half… it says it has to do with sleep." Bellamy paused. "Are you having troubles sleeping Rose? You did mention that this morning at breakfast didn't you?"

Rose's stomach flipped again. The dog. Her sleep. The tea leaves.

"Ok your turn," Bellamy said while waiting curiously for Rose to go.

" I don't want to read your leaves." Rose whispered and Bellamy's face wrinkled up in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

Rose sighed and flipped over her cup. Inside there was what she had expected- an image of a dog. The omen of death.

Rose gasped and stood up from the table and dropped her cup on the floor. Cedric and Bridget looked over in surprise and she could now feel Roger Davies staring at her. Professor Trelawney rushed over to her and tried to pick up the glass cup but it had broken up into too many pieces.

"Rose," Bellamy said with stone cold eyes "What did you see you in that cup?"

"Nothing." Rose lied. Rose could feel Bridget looking at her with folded arms. She knew that Bridget knew she was lying.

Bellamy held her gaze at Rose but finally softened her stare when she realized that Rose was not going to reveal what she had seen in the cup.


	10. Chapter 10

Before Professor Trelawney could ask any questions the class period had ended. Rose quickly left the classroom ahead of her friends so she wouldn't be interrogated about what she saw in the cup. Rose had to get a moment to breath and calm down the premonition rising in her stomach.

Blaine Brownwood. Bellamy's Dad. Head of Legal Affairs at the Ministry of Magic.

The omen of death.

Rose continued walking down the hallway but stopped when she bumped into someone- Professor Lupin.

"Rose!" He said happily, "I've been meaning to talk to you and your brother. Are you both free next week one afternoon or Saturday?"

Professor Lupin stopped when he noticed Rose's flushed face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Rose answered, "Just fine."

Professor Lupin continued to look at her. "Yes, well, Professor Dumbledore asked me to meet with you and brother. He wants me to teach you both about defense against Dementors. He said this could also count towards one of your missed Dark Arts credits."

"Oh," Rose said "Yeah sure, we can meet on Saturday."

Professor Lupin clapped his hands. "Great. See you then!"

He turned and walked down the hallway.

Just then Rose spotted George walking in the hallway towards Rose. He waved and Rose rushed right into his arms. Caught off balance George gained a look of concern on his face.

"Can I talk to you?" Rose whispered. George nodded, "Yeah, I'm done with class for the day, let's go."

George and Rose walked out near the lake by Hagrid's hut and stopped to find a couple of rocks to sit on.

"I had another prediction today," Rose confessed to George. He was listening intently.

"I think Bellamy's Dad is going to die."

George's eyes widened and Rose could feel her eyes tearing up. She stood up in distress.

"I don't want it to be true, George!" Her voice was rising now, "I don't want it to be true!"

George quickly stood up and embraced Rose.

"I know," He whispered, "And you don't know when or how this will happen correct?"

Rose shook her head through her tears. "I just couldn't tell Bellamy- I couldn't do that to her."

George wrapped his arms around Rose tightly.

"I think you should tell someone," He said finally, "Even if it's just Professor Trelawney."

Rose nodded into George's sweater. George began to kiss Rose lightly and Rose realized it had been awhile since they had kissed. She'd missed being with George.

They stood for awhile kissing outside before Rose began to collect herself. The sun had set and they walked back to the castle hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose did not have another dream about a black dog or a wolf last night.

She had a dream about Surrey. In fact it was the most mundane of dreams. 

She dreamt that she was walking around her favorite park. It was a warm day. There was no magic.

She felt happy and safe. Then, in her dream, Rose rounded a corner and ran into none other than Matilda.

Matilda stood in the distance a couple of meters away from her and began taunting her with the word "Looney!" "Looney!" "Looney!"

Rose woke up with a start in her bed. The other girls in her dormitory were still asleep.

Rose stared at her ceiling to try and process her dream.

She was homesick but not for the Dursleys.

She was homesick for Muggle-life.

Life in Surrey, despite the terrors of the Dursleys was simple. There were no threats of magical demon faced creatures murdering her loved ones. She excelled in Muggle subjects too. She remembered very clearly: she liked Art and Maths.

Rose laid in bed but could hear Hannah waking up to get dressed so Rose got up too. She needed to find Professor Trelawney first thing in the morning. Rose checked her timetable that was on the counter. Drat.

Her first class was Potions with Snape. It would be hard to get out of that one- but this was an emergency.

Rose turned around and noticed that Bridget and Bellamy had both woken up. Bridget turned sheepishly to Rose:

"Going to pretend like everything's normal this morning are we?" Bridget asked dryly.

"Yup." Rose responded perkily back and rushed to get changed. Rose didn't even eat breakfast or set foot in the Great Hall she headed straight to Professor Trelawney's office.

Professor Trelawney was surprised to see Rose so early.

"Rose, dear, what can I help you with?" Professor Trelawney asked while tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I came to talk to you about yesterday's class- I think I've made another prediction," Rose paused and added quickly, "Also, I'm supposed to be in Professor Snape's class right now but I was hoping to be excused."

Professor Trelawney nodded "Don't worry about that now," and motioned for Rose to sit in a chair across from her.

"What did you see in your cup?" Professor Trelawney cut straight to the point. Rose appreciated that.

"I saw the dog- the omen of death." Rose said.

Professor Trelawney gasped making Rose uncomfortable.

"I think- I have a premonition that Bellamy's father is going to die."

Professor Trelawney stood up somberly while clutching her heart and walked over to the stained glass window turning her back away from Rose.

"That's a very serious prediction Ms. Potter." Professor Trelawney said gravely out the window.

"I know," Rose said to demonstrate she was being serious, "That's why I didn't want to say it in front of the class yesterday. It didn't feel like that's what I should do."

Professor Trelawney whipped around with that dazzled look in her eye- "No, you mustn't tell anyone. Especially Bellamy. It could drive her mad."

Professor Trelawney rushed over to Rose and took her hands, "Rose, how did you make the prediction?"

"I don't know Professor," Rose admitted, "Before I even turned the cup around I knew I was going to see a bad symbol, and then I saw the dog, and my gut feeling just made me think of Bellamy's father so I put the two and two together."

Professor Trelawney began pacing the room. "Interesting, interesting."

Suddenly she went to her desk and pulled out a small black notebook from the drawer and handed it to Rose.

" Rose, you must start writing down your predictions. What happens when you make them and when they come true." Professor Trelawney nodded her head.

"I will, Professor." Rose said and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"I'm going back to class," Rose said while pointing at the door. Professor Trelawney clapped her hands making Rose jump.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you but Professor Dumbledore has requested to see you in his office!"

"Really?" Rose had no idea what the meeting could be about, "Is it about my grades?"

Professor Trelawney shook her head "No, I don't know what it's about but you must go to meet him."

Professor Trelawney walked up to Rose and leaned in closely to her while taking her shoulders.

"Never share your predictions regarding death," Professor Trelawney said so gravely that Rose was getting spooked, "Do you understand?"

Rose had gone pale but answered "Yes."

She quickly dashed out the room in a state of panic and ran towards Dumbledore's office already hoping that this day would come to an end.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose immediately slowed her pace to a walk when she entered Dumbledore's office- Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, and McGonagall and Professor Trelawney were all there as well.

"Hello, sir…" Rose said hesitantly for some reason feeling like she was in fact in trouble.

Professor Dumbledore gestured towards his seat.

"I have a request from you Rose." Professor Dumbledore said, "It's regarding the time-turner the one you used last year."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "But, sir," Rose began "I thought you told me last year that the time-turner should never be used again…"

Rose's voice trailed off and she lowered her eyes when she felt Professor Snape looking at her.

Professor Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, well, I've spoken with Mr. Cornelius Fudge from the Ministry and he said that if you teach Ms. Hermione Granger how to properly use the time-turner this year you could receive some credit for that as well- you know Rose- we're all trying very hard to help you here with your coursework. Of course, this is Top Secret information regarding the time-turner and mustn't be shared with anyone- not even your brother, not even George Weasley. Am I clear?"

Rose nodded, "But why is Hermione looking to use the time-turner?"

"Same reason as you did last year," Professor Snape sneered from the corner of the room "The insufferable Know-It-All is trying to take too many courses this year and is finding it impossible."

Professor Lupin rolled his eyes when Professor Snape referred to Hermione as a Know-It-All. Rose thought it was interesting how quiet Professor Lupin was staying during this meeting.

"Do you agree to help ?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Rose nodded feeling uncertain- the time-turner was pretty advanced magic.

"You can meet with Ms. Granger tomorrow afternoon," Professor McGonagall instructed "And we want you to actually practice turning time with her once."

Rose nodded "Is that all?" She asked ready for the meeting to be over.

"Not quite," Professor Lupin interjected, "Rose, Professor Trelawney's told us about your prediction is this true?"

Rose felt herself becoming flushed. She was feeling pressure so she clasped her hands together for a moment of relief.

"Yeah." She answered softly. Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore exchanged glances.

"You must keep this a secret," Professor Dumbledore warned Rose, "Until we have a better understanding of your powers."

"Maybe this is a good thing…." Professor Snape said in a steely tone from his corner of the room. Everyone turned to look at him.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Professor Lupin inquired.

"If Rose proves to be showing magical talents," Professor Snape paused ignoring Professor Lupin, "That could mean that she is in fact a witch." He pursed his lips at the end of his sentence.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney were nodding enthusiastically but Professor Dumbledore remained stoic.

"We mustn't jump to conclusions." Was all Professor Dumbledore said. Rose stood up to break the silence in the room, "Can I go back to class now Professor?" She asked Dumbledore and added "I'll meet with Hermione tomorrow!"

"And Dark Arts lessons on Saturday!" Professor Lupin called after her as Rose rushed out of the room and descended the staircase to go to Herbology.

She couldn't shake Professor Snape's comments out of her head. Maybe there was hope for her.

Did she really have a shot at being a witch?

She'd always doubted her magical abilities so much that actually hearing it was a possibility gave Rose a little hope.

Of course wanted to be a witch. She wanted so badly to make her Mum and Dad proud and to feel like she belonged at Hogwarts like Harry did.

She dreaded the idea of waking up morning and just losing all of her magical powers all together. Having weak powers was of course- better than having none at all.

Rose found difficult to concentrate during Herbology, but she was glad to be in a class again with George who was forever a comforting presence in her life. 


	13. Chapter 13

Herbology had been alright- they'd just spent the entire class learning about Gillyweed.

Rose felt her heart flutter when George took her hand outside of class.

"Are you alright?" George asked her with a kindness in his tone that was so tender and loving.

"Yeah," Rose lied, "I've just had a lot on my plate."

"I was wondering, can I show you something?" George asked with excitement.

Rose smiled and nodded. They walked down the hallway to a corridor by the squad and George rummaged around his robes until he pulled out a small box. He gave to Rose.

"What's inside?" Rose asked.

"It wouldn't be funny if I told you…" George had a glisten in his eye.

Rose bit her lip but opened the box- inside there was a folded piece of paper. Rose picked it up slowly with a look of confusion and opened up the folds- she jumped when a yellow powder streamed out from the paper unto her face. She couldn't help but start laughing uncontrollably and so did George.

"George what was that?" She asked through bursts of laughs.

"Laughing powder." George asked, "It's me and Fred's next recipe."

Rose took a few deep breathes after the laughing powder had worn off but then she felt herself begin to laugh genuinely and George joined in too.

It had been a long time since Rose had laughed like that. So George and Rose continued to sit on the corridor and laugh but this time without the help of the laughing powder.

"Thank you, George." Rose sighed once she settled down from her fit and leaned into his chest.

"Have you had any more predictions?" George asked. Rose shook her head. "No, but I have a feeling I will. Is that possible to have a feeling that you're going to have a feeling about something?"

"Not sure." George replied, "It could also be paranoia."

"How have you been?" Rose asked, "How's Quidditch?"

"Stressful," George answered, "Also have you spoken to Harry recently?"

Rose sat straight up "No, is he ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," George quickly said to calm her down "I just heard something happened in class with Malfoy- in Hagrid's class."

Rose's eyes widened, "He always gets himself into something." Rose muttered.

"Yeah, just thought you should talk to him." George said and Rose nodded tiredly.

"I'm seeing him on Saturday- Harry and I are taking classes with Professor Lupin." Rose told George.

"Really?" George appeared to interested, "You've taken a liking to Professor Lupin haven't you?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, he's quite nice," She paused, "Wait, do you not like him?"

"Yeah, I really like Professor Lupin," George responded, "And it's a nice change from Quirrell and Lockhart. He seems like a normal bloke."

"Agreed." Rose said. Just then Percy Weasley rounded the corner and Rose and George moved apart to give themselves some space.

"No public displays of affection!" Percy Weasley barked at Rose and George. They rolled their eyes.

"Come off it Percy!" George snapped. Once Percy had rounded the corner George said "Percy on the other hand is not a normal bloke."

Rose sighed "He means well," She said, "He's just uptight is all."

George shook his head, "He keeps talking about wanting to work for the Ministry and Cornelius Fudge in particular."

Rose shrugged "So?" She commented "Your father works for the Ministry."

"The Ministry is getting more corrupt by the second," George said in a frustrated tone, "And we're bound to see more of that this year."

Just then Rose saw a familiar head of curly hair pass through the hall. Hermione. Rose stood up and said, "Sorry, I've got to go," and quickly kissed George on the cheek before she ran after Hermione.

"Hermione!" She called and Hermione turned around.

"Hey!" She greeted. "I was wondering," Rose said "Are you free to meet tomorrow?"

Hermione looked around and lowered her voice "Is this about the –"

Rose didn't wait for Hermione to say time-turner so she just nodded 'yes.'

"Tomorrow's Friday right?" Hermione asked. "Mmm-hmm." Rose replied.

"I can meet tomorrow at 6 in the afternoon- let's go to the Ravenclaw Tower."

Hermione and Rose shook hands in agreement.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Rose caught herself day dreaming again in Charms class- about Surrey.

Professor Flitwick was giving a lecture on the history of Charms and Rose had totally spaced out.  
She was thinking about Privet Drive and painting.

The painting part was a bit of a random occurrence. She didn't have any paint at Hogwarts but she decided that later that night she should pick up a notebook and a pencil and go have some quiet time alone to draw.

She thought it might make her feel better and serve as a distraction.

Professor Flitwick called on Rose to stop looking out the window and Rose flushed with embarrassment when the Slytherin corner of the room started sneering at her.

Rose felt another sense of shame engulf her- was it so strange of her to be missing Surrey all the time? She felt she could never tell Harry about her secret thoughts.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and she spent most of it with Fred and George. At lunchtime, Cedric offered for Rose to sit with him Bridget and Bellamy which made Rose felt had helped ease the tension with her and Bellamy.

Ever since the incident in Divination class Bellamy had been avoiding Rose. Rose was rather uncertain about what to do with that.

That's why Rose was looking forward to meeting with Hermione that afternoon- she had an idea about where she wanted her and Hermione to time travel back to. On the way out of the Great Hall Rose stopped by to greet Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Ready for class tomorrow?" Rose asked casually. She very well planned to interrogate him about Hagrid's class later but for now Rose was trying to keep calm.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Harry answered. Rose patted him gently on the back.

And the rest of the afternoon was spent in class- she didn't see much of George due to Quidditch practice but she saw some of the practice through a window.

Ron had accidentally sent a bludger straight to Fred's head knocking him off the broom which was rather painful to watch and Angelina yelled at Ron for not paying better attention to the game.

Rose was concentrating rather hard at dinner and tried not to think too hard about the time-turner.

"You seem kind of out of it," Cedric commented looking over at Rose who was pensively drinking a cup of tea.

Rose blinked. "Yeah, sorry," Rose shook her head. Bridget rolled her eyes.

"You've been out of it ever since that Divination class." Bridget muttered.

Rose suddenly had an epiphany about the time turner- it regarded her Divination class. Rose finished her dinner in silence and went to wait for Hermione in the Ravenclaw Tower.

Hermione ran towards Rose and seemed to be appear to be a bit flushed.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, busy day is all," Hermione answered, "I just want to learn how to use this time-turner."

"Did you bring it?" Rose asked, "And what do you already know about turning time?"

"You mustn't be seen," Hermione replied pulling the time-turner out of her bag, "It's dangerous. I know all the basic rules I just don't know how to use the actual time-turner."

Rose nodded and took the time-turner. Rose demonstrated to Hermione how many turns to make for hours and days.

"Is it possible to go back years?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Rose paused, "But Dumbledore told us we weren't allowed to. The most we can go back in time is one year and only for emergencies."

Hermione nodded to indicate she understood. "And do you know where we will be traveling back in time to?"

Rose nodded. She knew exactly where they would go. Rose placed the necklace over them and instructed Hermione to turn back the dial about four days or so.

At first Hermione was confused once the time lapse had shifted around them and stopped- they were still standing in the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Did we even turn time?" Hermione asked. Rose placed her finger over her mouth and whispered to lower their voices.

Rose began walking and Hermione followed. Rose finally stopped outside of Professor Trelawney's classroom.

"Divination class?" Hermione whispered. Rose motioned for Hermione to bend down until they found an open window.

Rose watched as Hermione watched the scene- Professor Trelawney was now asking for Rose to read Bellamy's tea leaves and Rose was shaking her head.

"What's happening?" Rose whispered to Hermione. "You're shaking your head to Bellamy!" Hermione whispered back and ducked away from the window so she couldn't be seen.

Rose looked around her area and found a small rock. She picked it up and lifted herself up closer to the edge of the window. She had to wait for the right moment.

It felt so strange- watching the back of her own head. Now was the right moment. Rose tried to focus on her unturned tea cup- and threw the pebble into Professor Trelawney's classroom. She immediately tucked down and heard glass shattering- she really hoped she hadn't injured anyone.

"What was that for?" Hermione whispered in shock to Rose. Rose shushed Hermione again into lowering her voice.

"Stay down!" Rose hissed. Together with their bodies hunched below the window peering into the Divination Classroom they began crawling back to the Ravenclaw Tower. Once they were out of site of the window they started to run. They had about 5 minutes before the class period ended and students would begin shuffling out of their classes.

"You didn't answer me," Hermione panted, "Why'd you do that?"

Rose sighed, "I didn't want Bellamy to know what was in that cup and I don't want anyone knowing about my predictions," Rose answered, "It's better it stays a secret."

Hermione didn't seem to understand but she quieted down.

"Come on, quickly!" Rose rushed Hermione to take out the time-turner. Hermione dialed the time and they were back in the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Do you think it worked?" Hermione asked. Rose shrugged and replied, "Only time will tell."

Hermione and Rose began walking down the hallway together.

"Rose," Hermione said in a worried tone, "Did Professor Dumbledore- would Professor Dumbledore be alright with what we just did?"

Rose nodded slowly "I think that's why he wanted me to go back in time in the first place. He doesn't want people knowing about my predictions. That means you can't tell anyone either, Hermione."

"Of course." Hermione said.

They'd reached the top of the Hufflepuff Tower. "Good luck with the time-turner," Rose said "And let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Rose." Hermione said softly before waving goodbye to her.

Rose stood for a minute outside the door of the Hufflepuff common room. Did it work?

She was about to find out.

She opened the door and stepped inside- the common room was nearly empty except for two second years who were playing a game of chess. They greeted Rose casually.

She continued up the stairs to her dormitory and opened the door.

"Rose!" Bridget exclaimed and rushed up to hug her. "You're back- gosh did you hear what Professor Flitwick went on about in Charms?"

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. All tension between her Bridget and Bellamy- who was sitting on her bed reading a book- seemed to have disappeared as if nothing had ever happened concerning Rose's prediction.

"No what happened?" Rose tried to answer calmly while walking to her bed and putting her belongings away. While her back was turned to Bridget and Bridget went on answering the question Rose smiled to herself.

Magic was a powerful thing.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose didn't have much time on Saturday morning, the next day, to enjoy the fruits of her labor in regards to the time-turner.

Today was the first day of her lesson with Professor Lupin and Harry.

Rose was looking forward to seeing Professor Lupin again- she'd felt that it had been ages (she only had Dark Arts every Monday and Wednesday).

Rose had to eat her breakfast quickly but her Bridget, and Bellamy noticed that Cedric appeared to a little down.

"You seem quiet this morning," Bellamy commented lightly towards Cedric while sipping a cup of herbal tea.

Cedric nodded and sighed into his hand. "Cho and I have been fighting." He explained.

Rose and Bridget eyed each other.

"Really?" Bridget said in a tone as if curious to hear more.

"Yeah, I think we broke up last night actually…" Cedric said bluntly. Bridget stopped eating as the table turned tense.

"Oh, I'm so stupid," Bridget said "I'm sorry about that Cedric."

Cedric gave a small smile, "It's alright, you would've found out soon enough," He paused and wrinkles crossed his forehead as if he was pain, "You know, I sort of want to be alone this morning." He stood up slowly and Bridget nodded. Rose, Bellamy, and Bridget watched as he walked away.

"They're always fighting." Bellamy muttered, "Watch give it a week and he'll be over the moon again."

Bridget nudged Bellamy who squirmed in pain and let out "Ouch!"

"Don't judge so harshly," Bridget snapped, "It's still hard even if it is on and off again."

Bellamy rolled her eyes, "I think they should just break up. What do you think Rose?"

Bellamy and Bridget turned to look at Rose. Rose shrugged and checked the time- it was time to go.

"Sorry," Rose said, happy to have an excuse to leave the conversation, "Got to go."

Rose shoved her hands in her pockets and quickly left the Great Hall. She stopped to wait in the quad for Harry.

Harry soon left the Great Hall after Rose.

Rose ran up to greet him.

"So," She began straight away, "What happened in Hagrid's class?"

Harry sighed, "You found out? Who told you?"

"George," Rose answered, "Just thought I'd see what's been happening."

Harry tightened his lips clearly not wanting to tell Rose but he finally let out through gritted teeth "Malfoy."

Rose crossed her arms "Elaborate, please?"

"Let's walk and talk." Harry said and they both headed towards Professor Lupin's classroom.

"We were learning about magical creatures, and we met Buckbeak," Harry explained, "Malfoy's trying to get Hagrid sacked on account of Buckbeak."

"No," Rose breathed, "But what happened? Was Malfoy attacked?"

Harry shook his head, "No. That's why it's all so messed up. Malfoy was being dramatic. He didn't listen to Hagrid's instructions."

Rose shook her head in dismay. They had finally made it to the outside of Lupin's classroom. He was waiting for them with a smile on his face.

"Good," Professor Lupin said, "Both Potters have arrived on time."

Rose and Harry smiled and entered the classroom.

"Patronuses." Professor Lupin said, "We are going to be learning about Patronus spells. What do you both know about the Patronus?"

"Advanced magic." Harry answered.

"Yes," Professor Lupin said, "And this is very important knowledge to have in regards to fighting against Dementors."

Rose noticed Professor Lupin walk towards a closed chest. She could feel herself starting to get nervous about performing magic.

"A Patronus spell drives away a dementor," Professor Lupin explained, "You can only cast a Patronus by focusing on a happy memory the happiest memory you've ever had."

Harry appeared to be concentrating.

"Professor?" Rose asked gesturing towards the chest, "Are we going to practice against a real Dementor?"

Professor Lupin shook his head, "No," He answered, "We're using a fixed boggart. We'll talk about boggarts on Monday- but for now, we're practicing so you're more prepared."

"Boggart?" Rose repeated letting her voice trail off.

"Boggarts take the shape of your biggest fear," Harry explained.

"Remember," Professor Lupin repeated, "Think of your happiest memory then say with strength- 'Expecto Patronus' Harry go first, Rose stand next to me."

Rose followed Professor Lupin's instructions. She started biting her nail. Professor Lupin opened the chest and a Dementor came swooping out. Harry yelled the spell but Rose wasn't sure what happened after that because she passed out. Everything went black.

She woke up eventually. She was still in Professor Lupin's classroom and Harry was there too.

"Are you alright?" Professor Lupin asked while gently holding Rose's head to help her sit up.

Rose's vision was blurry and she blinked to make things come back into focus.

"What happened?" She murmured.

"Eat chocolate." Professor Lupin instructed and Rose felt a chocolate bar being placed in her hand. She crossed her legs on the floor and tried to eat a bite of the chocolate.

She very quickly began to feel better.

"What happened?" She asked again in a firmer voice.

"You fainted." Harry replied.

"I feel like it happened quickly…" Rose tried to recall what happened after the Dementor left the chest.

"Harry also fainted," Professor Lupin explained, "But we saw a glimpse of his Patronus, you passed out at the mere site of the Dementor Rose."

Rose hung in her head in disappointment- Professor Lupin appeared to be very concerned.

"Rose," Professor Lupin asked, "Were you thinking of a happy memory at all?"

Rose bit into a piece of chocolate, and shook her head in admittance.

"No," She whispered trying not to look at Harry, "I was just so worried about what would happen to Harry that I couldn't- I couldn't think of anything else."

Professor Lupin nodded. "Rose, it's important for you to try to think of a happy memory- that's what will protect Harry! Imagine if you were in a battle and Harry tries to produce a Patronus but he can't because he's worried about you?"

Rose nodded- understanding what Professor Lupin was saying. Professor Lupin sighed.

"We have to meet again." Professor Lupin decided clearly disappointed in both Rose and Harry's performance.

Rose and Harry left Professor Lupin's classroom feeling a little down.

"Can I ask you something?" Rose asked before they parted ways. Harry nodded.

"What was your memory?"

Harry took in a breath before answering, "I was thinking of the night Mum and Dad died."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "I thought you didn't remember that night."

"I don't" Harry added, "I was just thinking of what it would be like for us all to be together again, playing games- being a family. That was my memory."

Rose pulled Harry in for a hug to try to hide herself becoming emotional. Harry hugged her back.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose spent most of her time on Sunday recovering from Saturday. She still felt light headed so tried to drink a lot of water at breakfast.

Her and George went on a small date- a walk- outside which made her feel better although she'd forgotten that due to changing time George also had forgotten about her prediction.

"I'm so happy things are back to normal," Rose commented and George gave her a confused look.

"With Bellamy-" Rose tried to explain but then stopped when Rose realized what was happening, "Nothing." She quickly covered up her lie.

George seemed to be unbothered, "Ready for potions on Monday?"

Rose shook her head "And I'm not ready to see Professor Lupin again either," Rose added, "Gosh, it was the worst George- you should've seen his face- it was like he was so disappointed in me."

George slung his arm over her shoulder in comfort. "I just think he's really worried about you is all- and how you're going to protect yourself."

Rose nodded, "I don't mean to make things so difficult." Rose whispered.

George nodded slowly and said "I know," He paused as he glanced around the woods, "Should we head back?"

"Yeah," Rose replied and followed George through the woods. As they passed Hagrid's hut, Rose stopped George and tugged on his sleeve. She motioned towards Hagrid- he was sitting out on the front steps, perched over- his giant frame towering over the steps casting a shadow: he was crying.

Rose stepped in front of George towards Hagrid.

"Hagrid?" Rose asked softly. Hagrid looked up at Rose and tried to pretend he hadn't been crying. He coughed as he tried to wipe away his tears. Rose walked closer to him and George trailed behind her. She placed her hand on Hagrid's shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked.

Hagrid sniffed but didn't answer. Rose sat down beside him and George joined her on Hagrid's other side.

"Buckbeak's going to be murdered!" Hagrid let out and began sobbing into his shirt sleeve. Rose sat close to Hagrid keeping him company.

"I bet Harry told ya already?" Hagrid said in a muffled voice.

"He mentioned something about Malfoy," Rose said softly, "But he didn't go into detail. Hagrid what happened?"

Hagrid sniffed again. "It was just Draco should've listened to me. I said not to approach her and she gets scared- she gave him a little scratch is all but she didn't take his arm off!"

Rose nodded sympathetically. George had folded his arms over his legs and had placed his head on his knees listening intently.

"We believe you Hagrid." Rose said. Hagrid continued.

"Draco's Dad is the one who brought it to the Ministry!" He wiped his eyes "And now she's gonna be killed!"

George and Rose sat by Hagrid until he'd calmed down.

The sun had started to set on Hogwarts grounds.

"Do either of you want some tea?" Hagrid asked, "Or do you have to be getting back?"

"We can have some tea," Rose agreed wanting to keep Hagrid some company "But we probably have to get back soon."

Rose and George followed Hagrid into his hut. Hagrid sniffled around his fireplace as he got some water boiling.

"How have you two been?" Hagrid asked as he sat down in a chair "Now that you don't have to take my class Rose I feel like I never see you."

Rose smiled, "I've been alright," Rose replied, "I've been a little worried about Harry and the whole escape of Sirius Black."

Hagrid blinked and nodded in understanding. "Erm, yes, Sirius Black…" Hagrid let his voice trail off, "You and your brother better stay safe." Hagrid instructed. He turned to George "You keep her safe alright?"

George gave a small smile and said "I try my best sir."

"And how's your family?" Hagrid asked to George clearly trying to change the subject from Black.

"Good," George answered, "We think Percy wants to go work for the Ministry."

Hagrid sighed and shook his head, "He has no idea what it's like working for Cornelius Fudge."

"I agree." George replied dryly.

"Ginny?" Hagrid continued, "How's she doing?"

"Good," George nodded, "Says she wants to try out for Quidditch."

Rose raised her eyebrow in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah," George answered proudly.

Hagrid turned to look out his window- the sun had officially settled down. "Alright you two," He said, "Time to go back to school."

Hagrid stood up to walk Rose and George to the door but before he let them out Rose gave Hagrid a big hug. Hagrid was taken aback but returned her hug- his huge arms nearly engulfed Rose into his chest.

Hagrid stood outside and watched as Rose and George made their way back to Hogwarts- he was standing guard- as if he was expecting something to happen.


	17. Chapter 17

Rose and George shared Potions class on Monday.

Professor Snape already appeared to be in a bad mood when Rose and George entered the class.

Rose and George took a seat together by the window. Fred and Angelina sat behind them.

Potions class was an odd mix of some Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Slytherins.

Jenna Crawford was one third year Slytherin in the class as was Drew Heathman.

They were pretty fine as far as Slytherins went- not nearly as bad as Pansy Parkinson- although Rose knew nothing about them.

The only other Hufflepuffs in her class were two girls: Roberta Stone and Daisy Truman along with two other boys Jackson Rhodes and Luke Bridges (whom Rose also barely ever talked to).

Professor Snape marched up to the front of the class and barked for the students to turn their pages to page 63. Fred and George eyed each other when Professor Snape snapped at the class.

Today they were actually learning something quite useful- they were learning about medicinal Potions and Potions that could be used to prevent the common cold.

George and Rose struggled through the class to get the Potion right and Professor Snape spent a good portion of the lesson glaring at them.

Fred and Angelina also struggled, but the Slytherins successfully completed the assignment and Professor Snape awarded them 50 points. Of course.

Fred and George were going on a rant about Professor Snape as they left the class to head to Dark Arts while Angelina and Rose lingered behind to allow them to vent out their frustrations.

"Rose!" Rose heard her voice being called out and turned around- it was Professor Lupin running towards her. She smiled and waved her hand.

"Rose," Professor Lupin breathed, "I've been meaning to find you-do you have any time this afternoon?"

Rose glanced at Fred, George, and Angelina and stepped aside with Professor Lupin.

"Sure." Rose said once Professor Lupin and her had moved to a more private area.

"Great," Professor Lupin paused and added, "This afternoon then let's go for a walk outside- it's quite lovely today."

Rose nodded in agreement and then they headed towards Professor Lupin's classroom.

"Alright!" Professor Lupin greeted the class, "Boggarts! Who can tell me about them?"

Bellamy raised her hand but went on to answer : "Boggarts take the shape of your worst fear."

"Precisely!" Professor exclaimed "20 Points for Hufflepuff!"

All the Hufflepuffs cheered- they were rarely awarded House Points.

"It's important to take what you think is your biggest fear," Professor Lupin instructed, "And turn it into something funny!"

Professor Lupin had all the students stand in a line facing a wardrobe. Roger Davies was up first. He stood in front of the wardrobe.

Rose gasped when a lion with big jarring teeth jumped out of the wardrobe. Roger Davis seemed to shake but then he whipped out his wand and recited the spell. The lion transformed into a sea of marbles and the whole class laughed in relief.

Next it was Fred's turn, then George, then Bridget, and finally it was Rose's turn. A sudden feeling of nervousness overcame Rose as she stood in front of the wardrobe.

Professor Lupin was watching her intensely.

What did Rose fear the most?

She suddenly found her breath becoming shorter and placed her hand on her chest to stop her beating heart.

The wardrobe opened- and a giant black dog came pouncing out. Before Rose could do anything she fell to the floor and Professor Lupin stepped in front of her taking care of the Boggart himself.

Professor Lupin quickly turned around and said "Class dismissed!"

"But Professor…" Bellamy interjected "We still have 15 minutes!"

"Class is dismissed!" Professor Lupin repeated while helping Rose stand up, George tried to help as well but Professor Lupin instructed him to go. Rose and Professor Lupin sat by the window waiting for the class to trickle out before Professor Lupin said, "Atually Rose, would you mind if we took a walk now?"

Rose nodded in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a warm Spring day outside and Rose and Lupin headed towards the bridge.

Lupin began "I wanted to meet Rose because I didn't want you to think I was upset with you…"

Rose looked down at the grass as they made their way unto the bridge.

"I just worry about how you're going to look after yourself," Professor Lupin paused, "The Dementors will see you as the first most vulnerable target as does Voldemort. You're the only family Harry has left so they'll go after you first."

Rose nodded slowly. "It's just… it's always been hard for me… to get the hang of things. People are saying I'm good at Divination." She smiled.

Professor Lupin nodded, "I know and I see you trying." He continued, "Yes, of course, I've heard from Professor Trelawney she's taken quite a liking to you…Divination is quite a misunderstood form of magic rather like the Dark Arts."

Professor Lupin looked out into the woods and asked, "Rose how are you doing? Otherwise…"

Rose sighed, "I don't know," She admitted, "I think I've been feeling homesick."

Professor Lupin turned to her in surprise, "For the Dursleys?"

Rose quickly shook her head "No, I mean for Surrey, and Muggle life."

A silence passed between them as if it was hard for Professor Lupin to understand why Rose would be missing Surrey and all of its associations with the Dursleys.

"I haven't told this to anybody," Rose began avoiding eye contact with Professor Lupin so that she could get out, "I don't want Harry to know but I've been having premonitions. A lot of them."

"About what?" Professor Lupin asked.

"About my prophecy," Rose paused and said slowly, "I think I'm going to turn Muggle. "

Professor Lupin sighed in contemplation. "From the outside Rose, I'd just like to say it seems you've adjusted well here at Hogwarts- you have friends a supportive boyfriend. I think it's important to listen to your intuition but in all honesty, no one knows what's going to happen when you turn 16. You heard what Professor Snape said that even if you show tendencies towards Divination that's still a very good sign in our favor."

Rose felt her chest tighten as she tried to find the words to further explain, "I know, but I think I want to be Muggle is what I mean." Rose quickly closed her mouth and then asked, "Would my parents be ashamed of me for saying that?"

Professor Lupin took Rose by the shoulders and said, "Rosemary Dawn Potter,"

For the first time Rose didn't flinch when she heard her full name being spoken, because Professor Lupin was saying it in such a loving tone, "Your parents could never be ashamed of you. None of this is your fault, it's just how magic works and dealing with the cards we're dealt with. Do you understand?"

Rose nodded and tried to hold back tears that were coming up. "It's just I know how much they loved it here, Mum and Dad, and I want to make them proud too. I want to love it here at Hogwarts the same way Harry does." Rose's voice broke as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She started wiping them away. Professor Lupin brought her in for a hug.

"Your parents would have just wanted you to be happy and safe." Professor Lupin said. Rose leaned into Professor Lupin and let out a little cry.

When Rose had collected herself, Professor Lupin walked her back to Hogwarts. As they walked Rose felt like she could finally breathe a little lighter- she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.


	19. Chapter 19

Quidditch season had come around and taken over the Hogwarts.

Rose woke up the next morning with Bellamy and Bridget to a fully decorated Hufflepuff Common Room. The plants that draped the windows seemed to be a little greener and the yellow tapestries along the walls seemed to hang a little brighter.

A bunch of Hufflepuffs had gathered around Cedric Diggory- the team seeker.

Roberta Stone was standing right next to him who also played on the team as a Keeper.

"WHOSE GOING TO BEAT RAVENCLAW?!" She chanted in the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Everyone shouted back. Rose and Bellamy laughed light heartedly as they watched Bridget join intensely in on the chanting.

Another chant came along:

"WHOSE GOING TO BEAT RAVENCLAW?!" Roberta Stone chanted with a resounding reply:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The whole common erupted with spirit and cheered on lifting Cedric Diggory into the air.

"That has to be a little awkward though," Bellamy whispered to Rose.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"He has to play against Cho Chang today," Bellamy pointed out. Rose shrugged but watched on as a smiling Cedric was being lifted into the air on people's shoulders.

The rest of the days classes had been a breeze. Charms was covering a rather easy topic, Divination went well, as well as Lupin's class on Boggarts (despite the fact that Rose had nearly fainted at the sight of a clown).

The game was starting at 4:00 and Bellamy, Bridget, Hannah, and Rose had all agreed to arrive at the game together. She was surprised to find Fred and George there as well.

"What?" George teased, "We have no problems supporting the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

Fred nodded but said, "Don't worry though- of course we still think Gryffindor's better!"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!" Bridget shouted at Fred, "As long as you hope we beat the Ravenclaws!"

"Diggory versus Chang," Fred said as if contemplating who had the greater chance of winning, "Diggory's good but he better not let his emotions get the best of him!"

"We know," Bridget muttered to Rose clearly not wanting to admit that she agreed with Fred.

Lee Jordan was the commentator of this game and the crowd quieted down as he began to kick things off:

"And this game is Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff! With Cedric Diggory as the Seeker for Hufflepuff and Cho Chang as the Seeker for Ravenclaw!"

"Why do they always say Ravenclaw first and not Hufflepuff?" Hannah moaned to the group. Fred and George didn't bother hiding their chuckles. Rose pushed George in his side and then he quickly stopped laughing but eyed Fred who was still showing a cheeky grin.

"Alright let's kick things off on the sound of three!" Lee's voice rang throughout the stadium on a clear Spring day, "1, 2, and 3!"

The horn had sounded. The snitch had been released. The game had begun.

Bridget quickly moved up in front of Hannah to the front of the stand wanting to catch a better view of the game where as Rose lingered back with Fred and George.

Rose was keeping an eye on her good friend Cedric who seemed to be chasing after Cho Chang. Rose shook her head- 'he should be focusing on going after the snitch and not just trailing Cho'- she thought to herself.

Rose heard a bell ding and Lee shouted: "One point for Ravenclaw!"

Rose turned to George "What did I miss?"

"Roberta wasn't paying attention," George explained, "Davies scored a point as Chaser."

Rose sighed. "Aren't you paying attention to the game?" George asked Rose.

"I've been watching Cedric," Rose admitted, "He seems distracted."

George followed her gaze and they watched as Cedric continued to trail Cho Chang.

Suddenly, Rose felt a cold shiver- almost like a gust of wind- brush up her back. She didn't pay attention to it and moved in closer to George.

"Rose!" She heard Fred call out from behind and Rose turned around gasping in horror-

A Dementor had descended upon the Quidditch game and had found it's way directly to Rose. She flinched and everything went black-

just as it had with her first encounter with a Dementor on the Hogwarts Express.


	20. Chapter 20

When Rose opened her eyes, her vision had gone blurry: an unfortunate sight that she was getting used to seeing (more often than she would like to).

The familiar white walls and bunk beds of the hospital ward helped her gain her bearings. She tried to sit up – big mistake. She felt instantly nauseous so she shut her eyes and put her head back on the pillow to avoid vomiting.

After some of the queasiness in her stomach had passed, she slowly opened her eyes. Professor Dumbledore was standing at the edge of her bed.

"She's awake," He was talking to a nurse that was standing at her side.

"I know," The nurse said quickly, "I saw her wake up and I ran to get you right away."

Professor Dumbledore walked over to Rose's side. "Rose?" He asked, "Rose- how are you feeling?"

Rose's vision was still a little blurry but she could make out the faint outlines of the figures in front of her. She could see Dumbledore's school robes and long white beard but his face remained out of focus.

"I think my stomach's upset." Rose said and quickly leaned over the side of her bed to vomit into a bucket. 'Disgusting' She thought to herself.

"Chocolate!" The nurse whom Rose had never seen before said in a high- pitched voice. This nurse appeared to be rather young, she was slim with short blonde hair, and had pretty green eyes. Rose wiped her mouth off with a rag and sat back up in her bed. The nurse handed her some chocolate and Rose took a bite. Professor Dumbledore had sat down in a chair next to Rose.

"What happened to me?" Rose asked Professor Dumbledore in a groggy voice.

"Dementor attack at the Quidditch game- you took a hard fall," Professor Dumbledore answered, "They've been searching the grounds for Sirius Black."

Rose's eyes widened as she bit into another piece of chocolate.

"Is he here?" Rose whispered "At Hogwarts."

"No," Professor Dumbledore reassured her, "And we are doing everything in our power to keep students safe."

Rose looked down at her hands, "Professor," She asked, "I'll have to stay here for a couple of nights won't I?"

Professor Dumbledore looked down at the floor and nodded. "In fact, um, Nurse Rivers will take care of you, I'll go get her now."

Rose sighed and rubbed her forehead which was now starting to throb. This was not how she had wanted to be spending her time- in the hospital. Professor Dumbledore had gone to fetch the young Nurse and she quickly came with a cup of water to Rose's bedside.

Before the Nurse turned to go, she paused, and said to Rose "Rose- do you know who I am?"

Rose took a sip of water and shook her head. The Nurse sat down next to her- in the place where Professor Dumbledore had just sat.

"My name's Rebecca Rivers," The nurse introduced herself, "You can call Ms. Rivers, I just thought you should know…" She lowered her voice, "I'm a Squib too. Or as I prefer to call myself, a Non-Magical Person."

Rose stared into her cup in confusion before saying, "I'm not a Squib. At least… not yet. Not even the Professors here know what to label me as."

Ms. Rivers nodded shyly and quickly said, "Of course, I just I've heard about your situation, and I just thought if you ever wanted to talk about Muggle life or things… I understand. I didn't mean to offend you."

Ms. Rivers stood up to leave Rose alone but Rose quickly called her back. There was one thing she wanted to know.

"If you don't have magical powers," Rose asked, "Why are you working at Hogwarts?"

Mr. Rivers smiled and sat back down, "I tried living in the Muggle world, when I was about your age," She paused, "And I simply found there was a part of me that I couldn't keep hiding from people which was my Wizard past. I explained my situation to Professor Dumbledore and he was very understanding of it. I told him I had an interest in medicine so he put me up in the ward."

Rose blinked. "But you can't make like… potions and stuff… so how are you helping magic students?"

Ms. Rivers nodded- acknowledging the confusion before adding, "Rose, there's people at this school who are Muggle-born, the way we treat those other students may be different you see?"

Rose didn't answer but let Ms. Rivers continue.

"For example," She said "I've been observing you Rose and your admittances to this hospital. I've read your reports and symptoms and it seems you've been suffering from frequent fainting spells and outbursts- is that correct?"

Rose was listening intently to what Ms. Rivers was saying trying to make sense of it all before she nodded and answered, "Yes."

"Well," Ms. Rivers continued, "Muggles have this concept of Mental Health. Have you heard of it?"

Rose shook her head no. "Basically," Ms. Rivers explained, "There's physical health related to your body, and emotional health, and mental health that relates to your mind. Rose… I think that based off of some of your symptoms you may be showing signs of anxiety."

Rose felt a sharp feeling of nervousness rush through her "Are you saying I'm looney?" She asked in an accusative voice to Ms. Rivers who quickly shook her head.

"No," Ms. Rivers clarified, "No, you're not. They just don't really talk about those things in the Wizarding world- it's more of a Muggle concept. I just worry that if you find out you are Muggle when you're 16 you'll show more signs so it's important to take good care of yourself and go get help when you need it."

"So Wizards don't have this thing called 'anxiety'?" Rose tried to clarify.

Ms. Rivers looked down at the floor before saying "It's complicated. Health in this world is very complicated and very different from the Muggle world Rose and I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to about it."

Rose was feeling overwhelmed. "I'm sorry," She said to Ms. Rivers, "I think my head is hurting again."

Ms. Rivers nodded and quickly stood up, "Yes, that was a lot to take in," She said.

Rose nodded in agreement and watched as Ms. Rivers finally left her alone. Rose's head began to throb so she lay down in her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

She suddenly felt very small again. What was happening with Sirius Black? What was anxiety- and how would she explain that to her friends?

For now, she wouldn't. She'd keep it a secret. It was all too much to take in.

She drifted off into a deep sleep and dreamt of chocolate.


	21. Chapter 21

Rose had woken up to the sound of Ms. Rivers arranging some medicine for Rose on her bedside table. The sunlight had streamed in through the hospital window and shone on the various glasses that Rose would be instructed to take later.

"Oh, sorry," Ms. Rivers whispered when she noticed that Rose had woken up- even though she'd been lying in bed with her eyes open for about ten minutes already- "I'll let you rest some more." Ms. Rivers was about to leave Rose alone when Rose called out for her. Ms. Rivers slowly turned around to see what Rose wanted.

"Sorry," Rose croaked in her still groggy morning voice, she reached over to take a sip of water, "I was just about our conversation yesterday- I had some questions."

Ms. Rivers raised her eyebrows but took a seat next to Rose.

"So," Rose began "You had a Wizarding family?"

Ms. Rivers smiled and nodded replying: "Yes, both of my parents were in Ravenclaw actually. My Mum's name is Helen and my Dad's name is Forest."

Rose raised her eyebrows, "Forest Rivers?" She said making Ms. Rivers chuckle but nod.

"But if you couldn't go to Hogwarts, where did you go?" Rose asked Ms. Rivers.

"To Muggle school," Ms. Rivers answered, "In London. It was a boarding school but I only stayed for the day."

"How did you explain to your friends and stuff that you were- or who your parents were?" Rose asked.

"I didn't." Ms. Rivers answered bluntly, "I was always trying to keep it a secret. Like I said yesterday- it's easier to keep Muggle life a secret than it is your Wizarding life. Wizards have a tendency to- how should I put this politely- to live in a bubble. They aren't very curious about Muggle life so they don't even bother asking questions about it for better or for worse, you know. With Muggles though, it's a bit different. You can't really casually throw out that "Oh you have magical powers," because they will take a sudden interest- or think you're crazy- which would probably be more likely, so it's easier to just say nothing at all."

Rose nodded feeling like she understood completely what Ms. Rivers was talking about.

Ms. Rivers stood up to leave but before she did she said, "Oh, I think Harry's coming to see you later today."

Rose smiled and said, "Yes, of course that's fine."

Ms. Rivers turned to go but Rose called out to her again, "Sorry," Rose said quickly, "I- we talked about anxiety yesterday-" Ms. Rivers nodded, "I was wondering do you have any more information on it?"

"Yes, of course," Ms. Rivers answered, "I have some papers I can give you to read about it."

Ms. Rivers reached into a bag that was kept by the medicine table and pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Rose.

"You can read them whenever," Ms. Rivers said, "But I recommend not telling anyone about it- at least for now."

Rose nodded to indicate she understood and finally let Ms. Rivers go.

There was really nothing left to do the rest of the day except wait for Harry. As of now, she had four more mandatory days to spend in the hospital ward. Today, she simply rested and regained some of her strength.

At about 5:00 Harry came rushing into the hospital ward.

"Rose!" He breathed and leaned into hug her, "You're alright!"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, thanks, I am!"

She pointed to the chair and Harry came and sat down. He seemed flushed as if he had just ran a long distance.

"Rose," Harry said his voice seemed to be filled with concern so she sat up in her bed to listen closely- she felt Ms. Rivers' papers crinkling under her- " Sirius Black betrayed our parents."

Rose's eyes widened, "Harry- what?" She whispered and checked to make sure no one in the room was listening.

"I went to Hogsmeade," Harry quickly added when he saw Rose's face turn to a disproving look, "I know I shouldn't have but I took the cloak with me. I followed Professor McGonagall into the Shrieking Shack and she was talking to Cornelius Fudge and Professor Lupin," He paused, "She started talking about Sirius Black- actually no Cornelius Fudge was,"

Rose was still listening, "He betrayed them Rose. He told Voldemort where our parents were living at Godric's Hollow and that's how he found them and killed them."

A dark silence passed between them as Rose tried to process what Harry was saying.

"Harry, I know you heard them talking," Rose said, "But how do we trust them?"

Harry gave Rose a long look "You don't trust Professor McGonagall?"

Rose shook her head, "I do trust her, it's just that this all word of mouth and Harry I don't want you to go looking for Sirius Black he's dangerous-"

Harry cut her off "Rose, he also killed twelve innocent Muggles."

Rose had gone quiet and found a spot on the floor to look at. Her heart felt heavy at the thought of so many innocent lives being taken.

"Promise me you won't go looking for him, Harry?" She said softly while still looking at the floor. Harry also followed Rose's glance before saying, "I won't go looking for him, but if he comes to Hogwarts which I think he will, I'm going to kill him."

Rose and Harry didn't say anything for a few minutes and continued staring at the same spot on the floor.

Rose jumped when the hospital ward door open- it was George who was coming in quickly.

"How are you?" He asked Rose immediately coming to her other side, upon noticing Harry's presence he just said "Hey, Harry."

Rose and Harry glanced at each other signaling that they would not at all mention Sirius Black right now.

"Better," Rose smiled at George.

"Gosh," He said "That Dementor took you right out, we are all really worried about you."

It dawned on Rose- she never found out who'd won the game.

"So, who won anyways, I passed out before I found out…" Rose asked. George and Harry looked at each other somberly.

"Ravenclaw." George answered, "Cedric was distracted after you fell and hit your head so Cho caught the snitch."

Rose sighed. She didn't mean to ruin an entire Quidditch match.

"Are people upset with me?" She asked George.

"At first they were just annoyed, mostly Bridget," He explained before clarifying "But you already know how competitive she can get."

"Yeah," Rose said softly, "She was really hoping we would win that one."

"Anyways," George quickly said, "I didn't mean to interrupt your time together. I just thought I should catch Rose up on some school work and things."

Harry shook his head politely and said reassuringly, "There's nothing to worry about." While he stood up to go. Before he went Harry asked George:

"Are you going to visit Rose tomorrow?"

They were now standing at the edge of Rose's bed talking to only each other.

"I can do tomorrow- Wednesday right? And Friday. But we have Quidditch practice Thursday," George reminded Harry.

"No bother, I can do Thursday night after Quidditch practice." Harry replied.

Rose realized what was happening and before George could respond Rose cut in:

"Boys!"

They both turned to look at her and said "What?" in unison.

"Boys, you don't have to look after me _every_ night. I'm feeling much better thank you very much."

They didn't say anything for a second and Rose was relieved until they suddenly carried on talking as if they hadn't even heard Rose. She rolled her eyes and leaned back in bed.

"So," George repeated, "I can do tomorrow and Friday and you can do Thursday and Saturday."

"Right." Harry said and they shook hands. George left the room but kissed Rose on her forehead before he did.

Harry took a seat again by Rose's side.

She suddenly felt very touched by how concerned George and Harry were with deciding on who was taking night shifts.

"Sorry I can't make it to your game," Rose said as she felt herself getting sleepy and rested her head on her pillow.

"It's alright," Harry said, "I'm sure you'll hear all about it."

Rose could tell Harry was getting sleepy too, so together they both drifted off into sleep. It was until about midnight when Ms. Rivers was completing her rounds that she walked in and saw the scene of Harry sleeping by Rose in her bed. She smiled to herself but gently woke him up to send him back to his room. After Harry had left she couldn't help but think to herself:

'How wonderful it must be for Rose, to be so loved.'


	22. Chapter 22

Rose woke up in a sweat and tried to calm down her fast- paced breathing.

She'd had another nightmare. Except this time she'd dreamt about the Dementor. She was standing alone in a field and a Dementor was coming closer and closer to her until-

She'd woken up instead of blacking out again.

Rose gulped to try and slow down to her heart rate. She remembered the papers she'd stuffed under her pillow and pulled them out.

One of the papers was from the NHS- the British Muggle Health Care System- on the topic of anxiety.

Rose scanned the papers and looked at the systems:

Racing "heart"

Feeling weak, faint, or dizzy

Sense of terror or impending doom or death

Feeling sweaty

Chest pains

Breathing difficulties

Rose re-read the papers to find these symptoms listed under "panic attacks." She shut her eyes. She'd experienced almost all of the above symptoms. She didn't want to think about it anymore so she tucked the papers back under her pillow.

Ms. Rivers walked in just then to put out Rose's breakfast and fix up her medicine for the day.

"Good morning," She said cheerily as she started lining up the potions.

"Good morning." Rose replied and reached for her cup of tea.

"I saw Harry and George came to visit you yesterday," Ms. Rivers commented "That must've been nice."

Rose nodded and allowed the warmth from the cup to spread to her hands.

"They're coming again." Rose added. Ms. Rivers nodded "Yes, it appears they've been marked in my approved guest book."

"Ms. Rivers," Rose said "Do you ever wish you were a witch?"

Ms. Rivers paused before opening a bottle of blue liquid. "I used to, when I was younger and about your age," She paused, "But now I've realized there's still a lot of things I can do even in the Wizarding world so it's not that bad. Is that something you worry about?"

"What?" Rose asked.

"Turning Muggle?" Ms. Rivers clarified.

"Yes," Rose admitted, "But I kind of think I'd have a simpler life being Muggle and there's something about that that intrigues me."

Ms. Rivers nodded and said, "It's OK, Rose to want to explore that part of yourself. If you do end up being Muggle, you might want to try to live Muggle life, that's OK."

Rose thought about what Ms. Rivers said before pointing out "You said you ultimately didn't like it, living in the Muggle world, I'd just assume I'd end up the same."

"Well," Ms. Rivers let out a light laugh, "Rose, we're different people. You might like living a Muggle life- it won't come without it's challenges but you never until you try." She paused before adding "And you don't have to worry about that now, think about it if and when it happens is my advice. For now, enjoy being around your loved ones."

Rose smiled softly at Ms. Rivers who patted her bed before leaving Rose alone.

George had come around 3:00 to begin helping Rose study.

"What did I miss?" She asked as she watched George take out three textbooks from his bag.

"Mostly Charms and Divination," George answered. Good those subjects weren't too bad.

"I'll take notes and you can read to me." Rose suggested and George agreed. He'd turned to a page in the Charms book about the History of Charms and began reading aloud to Rose.

They'd gotten an hour of work done when the door to the hospital ward opened- it was Bridget.

Ms. Rivers quickly walked in and tried to stop her : "Only approved visitors are allowed to-"

Bridget ignored her and rushed over to Rose. It was only when she was close that Rose realized she'd been crying and her face appeared to be very red.

"It's Bellamy's Dad." Bridget sobbed "He's been killed."

Rose's stomach dropped and she felt like she was going to be sick. Her prediction had come true.

She quickly got out of bed and along with George tried to console Bridget.

Just then the door burst open and Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape came rushing in. Professor Dumbledore walked over to Rose.

"Blaine Brownwood the Head of Legal Affairs at the Ministry of Magic has just been declared dead." Bridget tried to fight back more tears but she couldn't.

"How did it happen?" Rose asked feeling like she already knew the answer.

"Voldemort killed him, apparently going after those on his list of Muggle sympathizers." Professor Dumbledore answered.

Rose put her arm around Bridget and hugged her tightly.

"Where's Bellamy?" Rose asked.

"She's leaving the school to spend time with her family," Professor Snape responded.

Rose looked down at the floor and continued to hold a sobbing Bridget.

"Well," Professor Snape said, "Is there any safety procedure we should follow?"

Professor Dumbledore shook his head, "No, Bridget can stay here with Rose. You should just expect Bellamy to be absent from school for a couple of weeks."

Professor McGonagall hung her head and together the Professors left the room.

George stood up to go, "I'll leave you two alone…" but Bridget stopped him and said "No, you can stay. I just don't want to be alone right now."

George looked at his feet but returned to his chair. Together Rose and George comforted Bridget until she stopped crying.

Rose had wanted, multiple times, too talk to George about her prediction but held back each time remembering the time-turner. She had to tell herself 'George doesn't remember anymore.' Time traveling made things complicated.

Maybe she'd find Professor Dumbledore later to bring it up.

"I don't feel safe at Hogwarts anymore," Bridget said, "Sirius Black's on the loose, someone's dead at the Ministry… what's happening here?"

Rose and George looked at each other. Finally, Bridget got ready to leave and collected her things. George left with Bridget to walk her back to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Rose was alone again. Ms. Rivers brought her dinner- a vegetable soup with some bread and beans- which Rose was very happy to eat.

She found herself staring at the moon outside her window, trying to get herself to sleep. She realized why she was having troubles sleeping:

Her dreams didn't feel like a safe place to be either.


	23. Chapter 23

Rose awoke in a disgruntled state on Saturday morning with Harry sleeping by her side in the hospital chair.

It was a gloomy, rainy, day and Rose felt that the sound of the rain pattering on window panes was so relaxing that it made her want to put her head back on the pillow and stay asleep forever. Rose sighed and went to put her head back down before Harry woke up until she paused- something had caught her attention from the corner of her eye. A piece of paper was sticking out of Harry's pocket. Currently, Harry had just begun snoring and had tilted his head backwards with his mouth hanging open.

Rose quickly sat straight back up in her bed and turned towards Harry. She would have to be careful when retrieving the paper- she knew that Harry was an annoyingly light sleeper.

Slowly, she began to edge her way off the hospital bed and tiptoe closer to Harry. She was inches away now from the paper jutting out of his jumper's pocket. She bit her lip- might as well jump the bullet and take it out of his pocket. She reached in and grabbed it out of his pocket- whatever "it" was- was it a map? She turned it over- it was blank. She jumped when she heard Harry move in his seat- he had woken up. 'Drat' she thought to herself.

Harry had quickly realized that Rose had taken his map when he stood up from his chair.

"Give that back!" He snapped at Rose. He tried to grab it from her hands but Rose quickly pulled the map away before he could grab it.

"Not so fast," She challenged Harry, "I wonder, what's it about this map that makes you so jumpy? Hmm… who gave it to you?" She asked as she flipped it over- it appeared to be a blank piece of paper but knowing Harry and knowing magic she knew it must be something suspicious.

"Really, Rose?" Harry groaned, "I don't have to tell you everything do I? Some things you don't have to know about."

Rose folded her arms and glared at Harry, "Wrong." She said bluntly, "I'm your older sister and thus reserve the right to know everything."

Harry sighed in defeat. Rose had already talked to Harry about keeping her informed- especially in the realm of magical matters. She hated feeling like she never knew what was happening. Harry placed the map back in Rose's hands folded upright so she was looking down at the front page and cover of the map. He took out his wand and pointed it on the front page and through gritted teeth said:

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Rose watched in awe as the colors of the map began to swarm on a previously blank page. In red ink the title of the map appeared:

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

are proud to present

the Maurader's Map

She read the title of the map aloud. Rose's lips tightened in contemplation and confusion. She flipped open the map and peered down. There appeared to be a map of Hogwarts and all the surrounding grounds- and little images of feet moving about? She could spot Professor Snape about two kilometers from her and Harry as well as Professor Dumbledore in his office.

Her heart suddenly began to pound. She didn't like knowing that Harry had this map. He was just going to go exploring and get into trouble.

"Who gave you this map?" Rose asked again this time her tone was filling with concern.

Harry hung his head clearly not wanting to tell Rose, but Rose wasn't having any of it.

"Who?" Rose raised her voice as she insisted on getting information from Harry and he held up his hands to calm her down. He released his hands before confessing:

"Fred and George."

Rose stared at him in disbelief. Harry didn't make any facial expressions and gave her blank looks to let the news sink in. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you've got to be joking." She added, "I'm going to need to have a word with both of them."

"Hold on," Harry pleaded, "It was mostly Fred's idea, he just wanted to help me get to Hogsmeade, then George made a good point that it could help me keep track of Sirius Black!"

Rose face flushed with anger and frustration before snapping, "That actually makes George more in the wrong! Harry I _don't_ want you to go looking after Black this bloody map will tempt you to do just that!"

Harry threw his hands up in the air, "Rose that map could keep us safe too! If it weren't for that map I never would have heard about Black and how he betrayed our parents or killed those innocent people, Rose. This map is keeping us safe!"

Rose shook her head and sat back on her head. She was at a loss for words. Harry folded the map up quickly and pointed his wand onto the front page again before saying:

"Mischief managed."

Rose watched as the colors and images faded away. Harry sat next to Rose on her bed.

"Don't be too mad at the map," Harry said softly to Rose, "I need to be one step ahead all the time."

Rose huffed. "Where did Fred and George even find that thing?" Rose muttered.

"Snitched it," Harry answered, "From Filch's office."

Rose relaxed her shoulders. "I still don't like that map, but I'm not taking it from you." She finally said. She was taken aback when Harry hugged her but hugged him back.

"Do you have Quidditch practice now?" Rose asked when they had finished hugging and Harry nodded slowly while stuffing the map into his pocket. At that moment, Rose heard familiar voices entering the ward- Bridget was coming in laughing along with Fred and George.

Harry grimaced at George to stop laughing and he did when he saw Rose's upset expression.

"Alright, time to go!" Harry said and quickly left the ward for Quidditch practice.

"Don't you two have Quidditch practice as well?" Bridget turned suddenly to Fred and George.

"Yeah," George replied slowly, "Erm, but you see we're just stopping in for a moment to say hello, and it appears we've done something?"

George raised his voice at the end when he saw Rose standing there with her arms crossed.

"You know what?" Bridget began sensing the tension rising between Rose, Fred and George, "I think I'm going to go catch up with Harry!" She awkwardly smiled and turned around to run after Harry down the outside corridor.

"Did we do something?" Fred asked to cut the tension.

"You gave Harry a map?" Rose asked as she waited for the map to ring a bell in Fred and George. They raised their eyebrows.

"Oh,no" George muttered to himself when he realized what Rose was talking about "The Marauder's Map," He clarified while nudging Fred.

Fred held up his hands to defend himself before quickly saying "I think you just mean to say that you're angry with George right, because he's your boyfriend- so I'm gonna go." He turned around to leave before Rose stopped him.

"No, I'm upset with the both of you, do you know why?" She waited rhetorically for a response before quickly answering for them "If Harry sees even an inkling on that map of Sirius Black it's going to lead him straight there!"

George sighed, "Rose, I know you're upset but have you ever considered that maybe it's a good thing- he'd be one step ahead of Black."

"No," Rose exclaimed, "I'd just rather Harry not think about Sirius Black!"

"Rose," George reasoned, "You know that's not possible, right?"

Rose stuffed her hands into her pockets to try and calm herself down she could feel her eyes brimming with tears she was trying to fight off. That anxious feeling- it was coming back. '

"Rose, it's better for Harry to be prepared to fight against Black," George whispered as Fred lowered his gaze in a seeming attempt to give them some privacy.

"How will Harry a 12 year old wizard ever be prepared to fight against someone as evil as Black?" Rose asked her voice swelling with concern and effort to remain calm.

"You have to trust him, give him some freedom Rose, and let him get really good at magic," George answered softly before turning to look at the clock-

"Bloody hell," Fred commented, "Wood's going to dock us 5 points if we're late."

George nodded and walked over to Rose to kiss her on the forehead, "I'll come back later tonight- have you heard anything from Bellamy?"

Rose shook her head. Fred nudged George to get him to get going. George waved a light goodbye to Rose as he followed Fred out the door.

Rose took in a deep breath and sat back on her bed.

She knew George was right. She had to trust Harry more- if he was destined to defeat Voldemort than he had to find a way to defeat Sirius Black.

She looked out her window and tried to distract herself from feeling powerless.


	24. Chapter 24

It hadn't even struck midnight before panic had begun to ring throughout Hogwarts.

Harry didn't have to spend the night in the hospital ward after the Dementor attack at the Qudditch game, thankfully, which meant Rose was allowed to sleep in her own dormitory again.

Rose was actually looking forward to being able to catch up with Hannah and Bridget, although Bridget was still in somber mood after hearing about what had happened to Bellamy's father- Blaine Brownwood.

"Well, come on," Rose tried to encourage Bridget lightly, "You've got to distract yourself from it a little bit you know…"

Bridget shook her head, "I just can't get the look on Bellamy's out of my mind," Bridget remarked, "She's devastated, and I'm worried for her."

"We're all worried about her," Hannah Baker said from her bed- she was lying down reading her Charms book.

"Well," Bridget said slowly, "How's Harry after that bloody Dementor attack?"

"He's fine," Rose answered softly as she took a moment to look out her window- it was wet and pouring outside, "He won't be in the hospital long, in fact he just has to stay one night."

"It's ridiculous," Hannah Baker chimed in, "How the Dementors just go after you and Harry- and there's nothing the Professors can do to protect you more from them?"

Rose scoffed at Hannah's reply and shook her head, "It's all about self-defense. We have to learn the Patronus spell according to Professor Lupin."

Bridget's eyes widened, "That's like- really advanced magic, Rose."

Rose nodded, "Yeah, so you can imagine what it's been like for me- haven't even managed to get out a mere spittle of light from the end of my wand."

Bridget and Hannah fell quiet.

"Well, I wouldn't panic yet," Hannah tried to reassure Rose, "It's not like Sirius Black is at Hogwarts right now as we speak. And it's honestly a miracle Gryffindor still won that match and beat the Slytherin team!"

Rose sighed. Her attempts at having a girls night had been thwarted.

Just then a knock came pounding on her door. Rose and Bridget looked at each other. Rose slowly got up to answer the door- there was a pale, scared looking Cedric standing out front.

"Cedric!" Rose greeted, but he quickly shook his head to stop her cheerful response.

"We have to go to the Great Hall now," Cedric panted, "And I have to go before I get zapped by the big plant out front for being in the girls' section."

"Cedric?" Bridget asked in concern as she walked over to stand by Rose, "What's happening?"

Cedric gulped and it looked as if he was about to start dripping sweat before he said, "Sirius Black's entered the castle."

Rose suddenly felt as though she might faint.

"Alright," Hannah Baker said, "I take back what I said earlier."

Bridget shook her head. Together, her Bridget and Hannah followed Cedric down to the Great Hall. Rose made brief eye contact with Harry upon entering the Hall but she quickly had to sit with her fellow Hufflepuffs as they waited for Dumbledore to make some announcements.

"Students!" His voice echoed and boomed across the Great Hall, "As you may have heard Sirius Black has entered the castle. We found out from the Fat Lady's portrait as he slashed her picture when he tried to enter the Gryffindor Tower. For your own safety as we are unable to trace the location of Sirius Black all students will sleep in the Great Hall tonight- no one is allowed to leave or walk around by his or herself."

And just like that the lights dimmed and the tables began to push themselves against the walls as the students quickly stood up to make way for the tables to move. Rose accidently bumped into someone and she turned to apologize but stopped when she saw it was Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was of course smirking at her.

"Hello, Pansy," Rose greeted her dryly, "It's been a long time."

Pansy nodded, "We've been avoiding each other pretty well this year."

" I've noticed. Let's keep is that way?" Rose asked tightly. Pansy chuckled.

"I'd be scared if I were you," Pansy said darkly, "Knowing that Sirius Black is in this castle looking for my own head."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Pansy." Rose muttered. Pansy shrugged and walked away over to Draco who eyed Rose coldly as if wondering what kind of exchange had just occurred between her and Pansy. Rose quickly turned away to find a spot to sleep on the floor. She spotted Harry from across the hall with Ron and Hermione. He looked at Rose desperately as if wanting to tell her something- but they were too far away to actually be able to communicate. Rose shrugged apologetically at a loss of what to do.

She scanned the room George was already sleeping and Fred was chatting casually to Angelina. Ginny was talking to Neville right by George. She sighed- she guessed she'd just have to hope to speak to Harry and George in the morning.

In line with the events of the day Rose had a fretful sleep- in fact, it was the opposite of sleeping, Rose was trying to keep herself awake. She didn't want to dream about anything at all tonight, because she feared that if she did she would be stuck in her sleep with Sirius Black. And for some reason, that prospect was far scarier than staying awake and being aware of what was happening.


	25. Chapter 25

Rose felt awful in the morning due to her lack of sleep the night before. Her head was throbbing and she was dehydrated so felt a bit sick to her stomach. She tried to drink water and finish breakfast quickly so she could catch at least Harry before they were all ushered to her classes.

Rose just managed to stand next to him as the students began leaving the Great Hall to go to class. All around her she could hear others whispering about the whereabouts of Sirius Black. She tried to tune them out. There was only so much information she could handle at one time.

"It's Hagrid," Harry whispered to Rose who raised her eyebrow in surprise. Harry put his lips together then explained, "Buckbeak's execution date has been set- Hermione told me yesterday."

"We have to go be with Hagrid tonight then," Rose insisted and Harry nodded.

Rose couldn't pay attention all day. She'd already been called out by Professor McGonagall for dosing off in Transfiguration class, and in Potions she just tried to stay silent and avoid all eye contact with Professor Snape- the usual.

As she walked to her fourth period Muggle Studies class she ran into a crying Hermione in the corridor.

"Hey," Rose asked and put a light hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Did you hear about Buckbeak?" Hermione sobbed and Rose nodded solemnly. "Anyways, it's not just that," Hermione continued, "I punched Malfoy today and I dropped Divination."

"You punched Malfoy?" Rose said in delighted surprise.

"Yeah, erm," She paused, "It's been a long day, anyway you're coming with us later Harry said-"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, it's just I have to go to Dark Arts right now, I'm already late."

Hermione nodded slowly when Rose mentioned Dark Arts. Rose was unsure but it felt like Hermione wanted to tell her something. Hermione brushed it off though by saying:

"I'll just see you later, I guess." Rose gave Hermione a soft smile.

Professor Lupin seemed more agitated then usual today as was Rose herself thinking about Hagrid. She found herself spacing out even around George which was unusual.

"Something going on?" George whispered when Professor Lupin had turned around and appeared to be distracted, "Rose, everyone's talking about Sirius Black do you know anything new?"

"I only know what everyone else does," Rose snapped and quickly apologized when she saw George's hurt face.

"Sorry," She said and added "I've been thinking about Buckbeak."

George looked away still stung by Rose's snappy remark and turned to look at his workbook in a sulky silence. Rose rolled her eyes and went back to paying attention to Professor Lupin. For some reason he'd started talking about time-turners again.

"Remind us again, Rose," He paused, "Why should we be careful with turning time?"

Rose blinked. She hadn't expected to get called on and clearly Professor Lupin had been aware of that.

"Professor?" She asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

He dismissed Rose. "Answer the question, please."

"If you get caught changing time, it could have devastating effects on those stuck in that time period and it can.. slowly turn you mad as well." Rose paused before giving more information on the matter so as not to make herself look suspicious. The question did make Rose think about why Professor Lupin decided to call on her given that she did have prior experience with a time-turner; but also he was supposed to help her keep it discreet. Not to mention they'd already gone over this unit weeks ago.

Finally, the class ended and Rose felt relieved to have some space from George after their tense moment and to go join Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"Hagrid's hut," Ron answered. She nodded and followed behind them to go meet with Hagrid.

"So you dropped Divination?" Rose asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Professor Trelawney is a fraud!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know she can be a bit eccentric," Rose said in Professor Trelawney's defense, "But you'd be surprised the stuff she's warned me about-"

Rose stopped before she was able to finish her thought. Harry and Ron were hiding behind a rock sat atop of the hill before Hagrid's hut. Hermione and Rose quickly fell back in line. It was Cornelius Fudge- he was accompanied by someone wearing a black robe with a hooded hat. Rose stomach turned. She knew just from the man's outfit- it was the executioner. Rose hid her face in her hands as they watched Hagrid come out of his hut with Buckbeak.

Rose grimaced as she heard Hagrid begging for them to spare Buckbeak. She felt someone take her hand- it was Harry and she went to stand closer to Ron.

Her eyes were still closed but she could hear the piercing yet smooth sound of an axe swinging down. Hermione was crying too.

"Dog!"

Rose looked up at the sound of Ron's exclamation.

"Scabbers!" Ron yelled again.

Rose gasped and began to quiver as a black dog showed itself from behind a brush of wood and broken twigs. It was sneering it's big teeth- and looking straight at Ron; it took Rose a second to realize the dog was actually looking at Scabbers. Harry quickly pushed Rose behind him and pulled out his wand. Rose, Harry and Hermione watched in horror as the dog ran towards Ron, knocking him down, and bit unto Ron's pantleg. They turned to see him being dragged down to the Whomping Willow.

Unsure of what else to do, they all began running after the dog.

"Rose!" Harry yelled, "Stay behind me!"

Too much in a shock to protest, Rose listened and remained behind Harry as they continued to the Whomping Willow. Rose gasped she felt herself being pushed down suddenly the long winding hole of the Whomping Willow. She could feel herself being thrusted out of the hole and unto a dusty wood floor before she stood up she grunted as she felt the weight of Hermione and Harry being thrown unto her back.

"Ugh, sorry," Hermione groaned as everyone tried to stand up. 

Rose's heart was beating very quickly and she felt disoriented.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack." Harry said bluntly and Rose realized, they were in fact in the Shrieking Shack except Rose didn't know where the dog had gone or Scabbers.

"It's Sirius Black!" Ron whimpered and with a shaking hand pointed towards the door.

Indeed, there was a man with shaggy black hair and deep black eyes standing in front of them in place of the black dog. He was bony, as one might be after spending years starving in Azkaban, and his close were all ragged and grey from dirt.

Rose felt terribly scared standing in front of the Sirius Black. Black was shaking and showing his teeth in the process- some lost ones and one golden tooth.

Rose tried to push herself in front of Harry and Harry refused.

"Rose!" He pleaded, " You need to get behind me now!"

Suddenly Sirius Black started laughing as a look of recognition began to cross his face. Rose felt her heart skip a beat as he came closer to her. Black began to chuckle and Harry held still behind Rose.

"Well, if it isn't Rosemary Potter," Black said a bit airily, "You look so much like your mother."

"Don't talk about my mother." Rose sneered. Before Black could respond the door to the Shrieking Shack bursted open and Professor Lupin entered. Rose's face creased in confusion and when she let her guard down Harry pushed her against the wall- a little too hard making Rose fall over.

"Sorry!" Harry said quickly and Hermione went to go help Rose stand up.

"Professor Lupin?" Rose breathed in shock, "What are you doing here?"

Hermione watched intensely as if she was piecing the situation together. Rose shook her head as she watched Black and Lupin begin to embrace.

"They're friends." Hermione said.

Harry looked enraged.

"I'm so confused." Rose moaned in despair, while Ron was still on the floor roaming around looking for Scabbers.

Professor Lupin approached Rose slowly and she backed away from him.

"Now," Professor Lupin said, "We can explain."

"Explain what?" Harry spat, "How you're friends with Sirius Black- are you a traitor too?"

Sirius Black rolled his eyes. "No, Harry," He explained, "I can assure you that Lupin and I would never have harmed our dear friend Lily and James Potter."

"And how are we supposed to believe that?" Rose breathed, "From a prisoner of Azkaban!"

Professor Lupin threw up his hands in exasperation, "Because, despite what you and your brother may have heard about Sirius Black it's not true. Don't lose hope, though the person who betrayed your parents is still in this room."

Sirius Black moved forward in front of Harry and Hermione quickly pulled Rose out of the way. They watched as Black moved towards a squeamish Ron who had somehow found Scabbers and was holding unto him. Ron began to whimper in fright as Black approached but then began to shout in objection as he nonchalantly bent down to pick up Scabbers by the tail.

"The person who betrayed your parents," Black said to Harry and Rose, "Is Peter Pettigrew and he's right here."

"No!" Ron protested, "That's my pet rat Scabbers!"

Black rolled his eyes again, "Pettigrew has been hiding as your pet Scabbers." Black corrected Ron.

Before Professor Lupin could draw his wand, a commotion came from the corner of the room- Professor Snape had entered the Shack as well but Black expertly disarmed Snape sending him way back across the room.

Black threw Scabbers on the floor who immediately tried to run away but Professor Lupin already had his wand drawn and pointed it at Scabbers. After reciting a spell, Rose watched aghast with Hermione as a man transfigured in front of them. He was a stout man with strangely placed teeth but there could be no doubt that Scabbers was no longer there and it was actually Peter Pettigrew.

Peter began to curl over like a rat would, it was as if it was taking him some time to realize he was out of his prior form.

Peter sneered and Rose and Hermione jumped in place.

"Scabbers?" Ron whispered from the corner in confusion.

"Sirius is innocent," Professor Lupin said and pointed his want at Peter Pettigrew "Let's kill him Sirius."

"Wait," Rose said from the corner and Black, Lupin and Pettigrew turned to look at Rose, "How could you betray our parents to Lord Voldemort?"

Peter Pettigrew gave Rose an evil smile and Professor Lupin's eyes darted around the room in concern.

"Sirius just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," Peter Pettigrew explained, "I was there at Godric's Hollow you know, the night when Lily and James Potter were murdered, and I had managed to escape just when the Dementors arrived to take me away to Azkaban but instead-"

"They took Sirius." Rose finished.

"Yes," Black said while looking at Peter, "Now, let's kill him."

Peter Pettigrew moaned in fear and held up his hands, "Wait, wait," He pleaded.

"Why should we?" Professor Lupin sneered.

"You know James Potter would have never killed me."

The room fell silent at Pettigrew's remark. Rose looked over at Harry in concern. He seemed to be contemplating something.

Rose couldn't believe that Harry was taking the time to think about morality in this particular circumstance.

"Don't do it," Harry finally said to Professor Lupin, "Don't kill him."

"What?" Sirius Black said in disbelief.

Rose shook her head.

"Harry, just let them take care of it…" Rose began and Harry cut her off.

"Rose, no he's right, Dad wouldn't have killed him, it's best to just, I don't know put him in Azkaban." Harry's eyes glistened with emotion and Rose fell silent. Harry was right as much as she hated to admit it. Azkaban would be the best form of punishment for Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius Black sighed and lowered his wand.

"Alright, well, what else would you like to know about us hmm?" He paused, "What do you think I am?"

"Animagus." Hermione answered from the corner of the room, "You can change into animals."

"How'd you know that Hermione?" Ron whined from the corner of the room. Ron was pale and shaking and in a clear state of shock.

"Professor Lupin taught us about them," Hermione paused before adding, "And he's one too. A werewolf. He made us read about animagi in our books."

Professor Lupin chuckled, "Clever witch you are, Hermione."

"Werewolf?" Harry repeated.

"Harry!" Rose said suddenly and pointed to Peter Pettigrew who had just turned back into a rat and was trying to make his way out of the Shreiking Shack. Rose tried to stop Peter Pettigrew but she was held back by Sirius Black.

"Best to let him go," Sirius said to try and calm Rose down.

"Sirius," Professor Lupin breathed heavily and Sirius and Rose turned their heads to find Professor Lupin bent over and panting, "I forgot to take the Wolfsbane."

Sirius's eyes widened in concern. He pushed Rose away from him and back to Harry.

'I'm having enough of getting pushed around' Rose thought dismally to herself.

Harry caught Rose and held her close to him. They watched in awe and terror as Professor Lupin bent over, and twisted into his werewolf form. He'd developed big gnarly teeth and a hunched back and fur all over his body.

"Run!" Sirius yelled to Harry, Rose, Ron, and Hermione.

"What about Professor Snape?" Ron's voiced squeaked when he asked about the Professor and pointed to him laying on the ground.

"Don't worry about him!" Black said "We'll take care of it!"

Without thinking Harry grabbed Rose's hand and Hermione stooped over to help Ron stand up. The four rushed out after Sirius Black who had already transformed into his dog form. They ran into the forest where Rose was surprised to find that the sun had already set and the full moon was already out further explaining Professor Lupin's uncontrollable transformation into a werewolf.

They had ran up to the deep hills of the forest where Black was trying to drive Professor Lupin into the forest away from Ron, Rose, Hermione, and Harry.

Rose watched breathlessly as the dog and the werewolf entered a terrible hissing fight. Finally, Black won and after many bouts managed to send Professor Lupin away into the forest.

He stopped to pant before he transformed back into Sirius Black.

"We've got to keep moving." He instructed the four and they followed after him running down towards the Great Lake that sat right before Hogwarts castle.

Rose thought she saw something in the distance- but wasn't sure what to make of the figures until she felt a terrible familiar shiver down her spine reminding her:

"Dementors!" She shouted to Sirius Black who whipped his head around when Rose called out. She pointed at a swarm of Dementors now coming towards Sirius Black, they were no doubt ready to bring him back to Azkaban.

Sirius froze in fright at the return of Dementors. Rose turned to Harry and yelled

"Harry it's up to you! You have to summon a Patronus, I'm too weak to do it!"

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand. He tried to summon a Patronus and while some light did burst from his wand he couldn't summon one.

A Dementor had found its way to Rose and she could see it sucking her soul, pulling it out slowly. She was feeling faint- there were so many of them swarming her.

Right before she entered the darkness- she could see something out of the corner of her eye: a Patronus.

Had Harry actually managed to do it?

She didn't have the strength to answer the question or stay awake to.

She'd fallen into the darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

Rose could barely lift her head up.

She could hear familiar voices around her head, speaking, and the tapping away of feet running around on the hard wood floor.

She didn't want to, but she began to slowly open her eyes.

She was in the hospital ward. Again.

She was getting far too familiar with being in the hospital ward.

However, there weren't that many people keeping her company this time. She noticed that there was Hermione, Harry, and Professor Dumbledore in the room. That was all.

"Rose!" Hermione said in relief as she Rose sit up her in bed. Slowly, Rose was beginning to remember what happened.

"Oh my God," Rose said aloud, "We saw Sirius Black!"

Hermione quickly tried to hush Rose. Rose was confused until Harry gestured towards another man- it was Cornelius Fudge.

"Mr. Fudge?" Rose asked.

"Hello Ms. Potter," Cornelius Fudge said shortly, "I'm here to find out where Sirius Black is."

"Harry's already told you," Hermione pleaded, "He's innocent!"

"He was waiting for you to wake up Rose," Harry explained, "To get your testimony."

Rose could feel her heart pounding. Sirius Black was innocent and hadn't betrayed her parents.

That didn't mean she necessarily trusted him or liked him. He had just lived in Azkaban for the past twelve years. She looked at Harry and she knew she had to defend Sirius.

"He's innocent sir." She said to Cornelius Fudge. He shook his head in frustration.

"I don't believe you." Cornelius Fudge said. Professor Dumbledore remained silent.

"You can't take him!" Harry yelled and tried to plead with Cornelius Fudge, "All of us have defended him, sir, me, Rose and Hermione and Ron would've too!"

Cornelius Fudge wouldn't budge. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter," He said in a way that indicated he wasn't that sorry, "But if we find Sirius Black we'll have to take him back to Azkaban."

And just like that Cornelius Fudge walked out of the hospital ward. Rose watched him leave and wondered how anyone could be so cruel and egotistical as Cornelius Fudge.

"No!" Harry screamed suddenly crying out of fear of what would happen to Sirius Black. Professor Dumbledore rushed over to Harry to calm him down.

"I believe you three," Professor Dumbledore said. Harry looked up at him in desperation.

"Professor, there must be something we can do." Harry said.

"Anything?" Hermione asked.

Rose remained silent as her feelings towards Sirius Black were still uncertain.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to be thinking. He turned to Rose and she looked taken aback.

"Why don't you ask Rose if she has any ideas?"

Rose shook her head at a loss before it hit her. Professor Lupin reminded her of the time-turner earlier that day.

The same answer seem to hit her and Hermione at the same time.

"Time-turner." They said together.

"What?" Harry said.

"Very good," Professor Dumbledore said he stood up to leave but before he did he turned back to look at Rose and Hermione, "I suggest you use the time-turner to save as many lives as possible tonight, but hurry you don't have much time."

Rose, Harry and Hermione jumped out of their beds and stood together. Hermione fumbled around for her time-turner.

"Can you explain to me- you both know how to use a time-turner?" Harry repeated.

"It's how I've made it to all of my classes this year," Hermione said.

"And how I made it to mine last year," Rose answered.

"You never told me about it?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I was told not to!" Rose said.

"It's true," Hermione defended Rose, "But listen Harry you need to follow me and Rose right now."

Harry turned back to Hermione. He watched as she dialed the time –turner and he felt them move through something like a drop in his stomach while the time was turning.

They were still in the hospital ward and it was the morning.

"Let's go," Rose said and they followed Rose out to the road down by Hagrid's hut. They had to cower behind rocks as they watched Cornelius Fudge enter the hut and the executioner take it's place. The executioner was still in the hut, so they had to hurry.

Hermione pushed ahead of them and led Harry and Rose down to the forested area in front of Hagrid's hut where they could hide behind a rock and peer into the window.

"We need to get Buckbeak," Harry said in a panic.

"Shh!" Rose instructed. She looked at Hermione who nodded and picked up a small stone from the pile of rocks.

She turned back around. Fudge's back was still turned.

She waited. When she was in the clear she threw the rock inside the hut.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Cornelius Fudge called out.

"Oh, nothing, I don't know!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Well, let's go have a look," Cornelius Fudge ordered and Hagrid followed him unwillingly outside of his hut, they turned a corner to inspect where the rock had come from and the executioner followed.

"Let's move," Rose said and nudged Harry. "Buckbeak knows you best." She said. Harry nodded and slowly stepped forward as Hagrid had instructed him. He waited for Buckbeak to bow and once she did he took her rope off the post and led her back to where Hermione and Rose were.

"Good!" Rose whispered. "Now, we have to get to the lake."

Harry nodded and they quickly went into the woods from Buckbeak to avoid being caught by Cornelius Fudge. They made it just in time as they had gotten unto Buckbeak's back they could hear the worried voice of Cornelius exclaiming:

"Where did she go?" At Hagrid. Harry got on Buckbeak first, followed by Rose, and then Hermione. He kicked the bird and then they were off flying over the now darkening sky.

Rose held unto Harry tightly as they were flying over the Great Lake.

"Harry," She asked, "Before I passed out, I thought I saw a Patronus- did you?"

"No!" Harry yelled back from the wind, "I didn't conjure it!"

"Then who do you think…" Rose 's voice trailed off for an answer.

"I think it was Dad!" Harry said. Rose was aware of Hermione's silence during this conversation.

"But, Harry, how could it possibly be…." Rose asked. Of course, more than anything she'd wished it was their father's Patronus.

But it just couldn't possibly be true.

Finally, they had flown over the lake and they could start to see the swarm of Dementors at the top of the lake, and they could make out Sirius from the distance.

"Let's wait for him alright?" Harry said referring to James Potter, "He'll come any second now!"

Rose tried to hold still as she'd already realized the truth. She didn't want to break Harry's heart.

She thought that maybe Hermione was staying silent because she knew the truth too.

It wasn't their father who'd conjured the Patronus- it had been Harry.

Or could it have been Rose?

She thought maybe it was starting to hit Harry.

"It was me?" He said to Rose.

"Yes! You don't have much time Harry!" Rose pleaded.

"You try," Harry said to Rose, "Come on what have you got to lose?"

Rose took in a breath but figured she might as well. She reached for her wand. She tried to think of her happiest memory.

Her wand began to light up- and her face turned in delight. She'd never seen her wand so bright before.

Out of the end sputted out the image of a tail- it was long as if from a dog or other furry creature of some sort. She never knew what the full animal of her patronus was though, because just as quickly as her light had sputted out it dimmed.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, "NOW!"

Rose quickly put away her wand and watched as Harry conjured his Patronus- the image of a stag appeared as it lit up across the lake and made a light circle so vast that the swarm of dementors scattered.

Once the Dementors left Harry instructed Buckbeak to keep flying to Hogwarts.

When they landed they had to run to Professor Dumbledore who greeted them just as calmly as he had in the hospital ward.

"Is the task complete?" He asked the three of them.

"Yes," Hermione answered for Rose and Harry.

Professor Dumbledore nodded in approval before slowly walking down the hall.

"I'm sorry Rose," Harry said quickly when Professor Dumbledore left, "I knew you couldn't produce a Patronus but you got farther than you ever have!"

Rose nodded, but she was disappointed. She still didn't know what shape her Patronus took she could only guess.

"Did you see it had a tail?" Rose said, "It looked like a dog, which is a bit ironic considering everything with Sirius Black."

Harry gave her a small smile, "Yeah, I did notice that."

"It's alright," Rose said, "I'm just happy that Sirius and Buckbeak are saved."

Hermione nodded sensing that Rose and Harry wanted to be alone she said, "I'll see you both later, I've been feeling really tired all of a sudden. Also, I should go find Ron."

When Hermione left Harry and Rose sat down on a bench in the hallway.

"I'm sorry it wasn't Dad." Rose said to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just thought, I don't know…" Rose gave him a look that indicated she understood, "I know." She answered for him.

"But your Patronus is a stag," Rose said, "And that's so amazing you got to see it and thanks for giving me a chance."

Harry nodded.

"So," She said, "What are you going to do now?"

Harry shrugged, "Did you know school is over in two weeks? We should probably be getting on with exams."

Rose gasped and hung her head, "I can't believe it about exams, I totally forgot I still have four more!"

"And one Dark Arts class to make up right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Rose sighed, "From first year and I don't know I'm probably going to have to meet with Cornelius Fudge about it."

"Probably." Harry agreed.

"Do you know when we'll see Sirius again?" Rose asked Harry.

"No idea," He said, "But I'm sure he'll have to hide for a bit if the Ministry still thinks he's guilty."

Rose nodded in disappointment.

They stood up and embraced before walking back to their respective common rooms.


	27. Chapter 27

Rose had managed to escape talking to anyone by sneaking back into her dormitory at night she also slept in a little late on purpose so she could leave her dorm room alone and get to breakfast later.

It was a good choice on her end as she sat down for breakfast she saw Bridget briskly walking towards her wearing a firm expression on her face and she was holding a copy of the daily prophet.

She slammed it down in front of Rose and Rose jumped at Bridget's aggression.

"Explain this headline," Bridget gestured at the paper.

It read:

SIRIUS BLACK ON THE LOOSE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND

Rose stared at the paper and then shrugged.

"Hmm," Bridget said, "No answers?"

"Hey, there Bridget," Cedric cut in noticing the tension rising, "Back off a little alright maybe Rose has nothing to do with it."

"Rose is a Potter," Bridget snapped, "She would have something to do with it."

"It's just Ministry propaganda," Rose snapped back at Bridget, "And thanks for the comment."

"Rose Potter?" Rose heard a voice peep up from behind her. She turned around in her seat and was surprised to find that it was Professor Sprout.

"Oh, hello Professor." Rose said and Bridget sat down quietly.

"You're wanted in Professor Dumbledore's office," Professor Sprout said.

Rose sighed.

She got up to leave and ignored Bridget who was staring at the Daily Prophet on the table.

As she walked out of the Great Hall she felt someone take her hand- she looked up- it was George.

"Hey," She said, "I have to go to Dumbledore's office."

"Let me come with you." He said.

Rose sighed, "Cornelius Fudge might be there."

"I don't care," George insisted, "I haven't seen you around at all."

Rose didn't want to say no to George. She gave in.

"Alright," She said and together they walked to Professor Dumbledore's office. Cornelius Fudge, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Trelawney, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were all waiting for her.

The usual crew. Professor Lupin wasn't in the room.

Rose avoided eye contact with Professor Snape who was staring at her with stone cold eyes. A piercing glare. She wondered if he was going to bring up the Shrieking Shack at all.

"Mr. Weasley?" Cornelius Fudge asked in surprise when he saw George.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could be with Rose for the meeting?" George asked.

"This is an academic meeting Mr. Weasley," Cornelius Fudge said, "About Ms. Potter's marks."

George nodded.

"I don't mind," Rose interjected, "Anything academic related you have permission to share in front of George."

Cornelius seemed to contemplate the request before shrugging. Professor Snape rolled his eyes.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Rose asked slowly. Cornelius Fudge stopped knowing he couldn't bring up Sirius Black with George in the room.

"Out," Professor Snape said coldly looking at Rose. She looked at the floor.

"Anyways," Cornelius Fudge continued, "In terms of Rose's exams she's not too far behind, she passed two exams and has four more to take it's that one Dark Arts class we have to figure out."

"What about the time-turner?" Professor Trelawney asked from the back of the room. Cornelius Fudge raised his hand and dismissed her, "I've had to destroy that bloody thing."

"You destroyed the time-turner, sir?" Professor Snape asked icily from the corner.

"Yes," Cornelius Fudge said, "I've made the decision that time-turning is too dangerous for everyone involved."

Professor Snape went quiet though his pursed lips indicated that he was quite displeased.

"Well, sir," Rose said in exasperation, "If there's no time-turning I don't know how I could possibly fit in another course next year on top of my OWL preparation."

The room fell silent as they were trying to think of a solution.

"Well, what if Rose spent the summer with us?" George piped up, "In our home- I'm sure Mum and Dad could teach her that Dark Arts class."

Rose's heart fluttered at the thought of getting to spend a summer with the Weasleys instead of going home to the Dursleys. It was almost too good to be true.

"Interesting proposal, George," Professor Dumbledore said slowly, "But your parents aren't Dark Arts Professors."

"I know," George said before adding, "But they know enough magic to teach Rose the basics and if we're out of options, maybe, I don't know maybe you could make an exception? I've honestly never seen someone work harder than Rose and it would be awful to see everything fall apart because of one first year class that she needs for OWLs."

Rose turned to Cornelius Fudge her eyes glistening with anticipation. A summer with the Weasley and a summer spent with George- could this really be happening to her?

Cornelius Fudge seemed to be in deep contemplation.

"I believe," Professor Snape said in a short tone to Cornelius Fudge, "that we are out of options sir."

Cornelius Fudge sighed before he raised his hands and said, "Alright. Permission granted. However, I'd like for Molly Weasley to teach you the Dark Arts." He said while scribbling notes on a piece of paper.

Rose jumped in happiness and Cornelius Fudge stood up to go but Rose stopped him.

"Sorry," Rose said, "Just on one condition."

Cornelius Fudge raised his eyebrow at Rose and his smile faded.

"Can Harry come with me and stay with us?" She turned to George "Would that be fine?"

George nodded happily. "Yeah," He said.

Cornelius Fudge shook his head in disapproval.

"No," He said firmly, "Harry is not 18 years of age so he must stay with the Dursleys."

"What?" Rose said defensively, "I'm not 18 and I can go to the Weasleys."

Cornelius Fudge moved closely to Rose who backed away in fear of Fudge's intimidating stature.

"Let's make this clear Rosemary, the Ministry is granting you permission to complete one course with the Weasleys so you can make your OWLs, Harry has no business being at the Weasleys, I'm sorry that he may not be happy at the Dursleys but that's my final word Rosemary," He paused before adding "And I wouldn't test that boundary if I were you Ms. Potter."

Rose couldn't get in another word before Cornelius Fudge left the room.

Rose turned to Professor Dumbledore for help but he had the left the room- in fact everyone had left except for her and George.

"This is bloody brilliant!" George exclaimed in excitement and brought Rose in for a hug. She smiled but appeared to be sad.

"Yeah," She said in disbelief, " A summer without the Dursleys but Harry's going to hate me."

George brushed a hair out of her eye and said "There was only so much you could do, I mean, I don't think Cornelius Fudge was going to budge on that one."

"I know," Rose said, "How am I supposed to tell Harry he can't come with me?"

"We'll tell him together," George said supportively, "I'll vouch for you and say you tried."

Rose sighed and nodded and then out of excitement leaned up to kiss him.

"Let's go," She said taking George's hand and leading him out of Professor Dumbledore's office, before they could go down the stairs, however, she bumped into Professor Snape.

George came to stand by Rose.

"Hello, Ms. Potter," Professor Snape said coldly, "I just wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten."

"Haven't forgotten what?" George asked. Neither Professor Snape or Rose replied as they stared each other down before Professor Snape slowly walked away.

"What was he on about?" George asked and Rose brushed it off.

Rose had a lot to catch George up on but now she had the whole summer to do it.

They had managed to tell Harry that Rose was going to spend the summer at the Weasleys to finish up her one class with Molly Weasley.

Harry seemed sad that he couldn't come but he hadn't blown up at Rose or anything. George explained that Rose had tried to get him to come too.

Harry didn't say much but just accepted the reality of the situation. Rose's heart broke to see how sad he was about going back to the Dursleys.

"You'll both have to write to me then," He said. George and Rose both promised to.

Rose couldn't stay up for too long to talk to Harry. The school term was almost coming to a close and she had to study.

Bridget had apologized for her previous outburst but wouldn't stop asking her about Sirius Black which was starting to drive Rose a little crazy. Neither her or Harry had seen Sirius since they'd rescued him.

And, a part of Rose wasn't sure how she would feel if she did see Sirius again although she knew how badly Harry wanted to see him.

The last week was mostly spent studying for exams and Rose had to make sure that she was on top of all of her classes to be on track for OWLs.


	28. Chapter 28

Rose had taken her final exam of the year- Dark Arts which Professor Snape had marked because Professor Lupin had mysteriously left Hogwarts (Rose knew why but not all of the students did).

And, because Professor Snape had stepped in to mark Rose's exam it ended up being Rose's lowest mark but it was still a passing one so she didn't care too much. She was happy it was over.

The end of year school spirit could be felt everywhere. People were hanging out in Common Rooms more often and staying up later. There was finally a carefree vibe again at Hogwarts and there hadn't been a light mood felt here in awhile.

Her friends gathered in the Hufflepuff Common Room one last time before they left for the Hogwarts Express.

"Have you heard from Bellamy?" Cedric asked the group.

"Yeah, she'll be coming back next year for certain," Bridget answered, "She just needs to spend time with her Mum right now."

"Good," Rose said in approval.

"And you Cedric, any updates?" Bridget asked.

"Well, my sister's coming to Hogwarts next year so that should be interesting." Cedric replied.

Rose was surprised- she hadn't known that Cedric had a sister.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Emily," Cedric replied, "Yeah, she'll be a first year next year."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her," Rose said and Cedric smiled.

Suddenly it was time to go- the wall hangings in Hufflepuff colors were starting to take themselves down indicating that it was packing time. Rose took one long look around the common room before heading out- she couldn't believe the year was over.

The students were transported to the train station where Rose stopped in a small waiting room before she could say goodbye to Harry. As she looked out the window at the platform something caught her eye- a black dog was walking along the platform. He stopped outside the door of the waiting area. Rose raised her eyebrow but let it in. It transformed into Sirius Black and she blinked before they took a seat.

"Rose, I'm so happy to see you," Sirius said. Rose nodded and smiled softly.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"In hiding," Sirius said, "Per usual. The Ministry still doesn't trust me."

He paused and watched Rose for a little bit before adding,

"And, Rose, not to get too personal but from the way you're sitting a little farther from me and appear to be more reserved around me I get the sense that you don't trust me either," He paused, "You don't think I'm guilty do you?"

Rose sighed. Sirius was smart and he picked right up on Rose.

"I know you didn't do it and you didn't deserve to be Azkaban," Rose paused, "I just, it takes me awhile to trust people, and if don't mind me if I'm being blunt but I've just spent the whole year thinking I should be terribly afraid of you."

Sirius nodded, listening to what Rose was saying. "No, please do be blunt, I want us to be able to talk."

"So," Rose continued much to Sirius's surprise, "I know Harry's taken quite a liking to you, and I want to as well, I just might need some time."

Sirius was looking directly at Rose and she looked down at her hands while waiting for a response.

"Fair enough," Sirius replied, "I just want you to know Rose, that I want to be here for you and Harry and I could never replace you in Harry's life."

"Thank you," Rose said shortly. She looked up at Sirius and was taken by an earnestness in his eyes. She could tell that emotional one on one talks were not Sirius's thing but that he was trying to get through to her.

She appreciated that as she knew she could be hard to get know.

"It really is quite amazing," Sirius said, "How much you look like your mother."

Rose laughed lightly, "I get that a lot," She said.

Sirius stood up to go but turned around quickly before saying:

"One more thing, seeing as you're the oldest Potter I wanted to make you aware of something. I have a home- an extra home. There's still a lot you don't know about me. I have one home that's still occupied but I have another home that not a lot of people know about, it's named The Hills and it's right next to the Black household home. Anyways, I wanted to leave it to you."

Rose blinked and took in a little bit of air in surprise, "What? I'm only 14."

"I know," Sirius said "And you should stay with the Weasleys this summer as you've been instructed to do, but if you ever just need to get away with George or even without George, I want you to have a place."

Rose suddenly felt very touched at the gesture she stood up.

"And don't forget to write if you feel like it over the summer I know a thing or two about the Dark Arts you know-" Sirius Black tried to continue but Rose cut him off by rushing in to give him a hug.

Sirius slowly returned the hug.

"Thank you," Rose said softly, "I promise that I'll write."

Sirius smiled as they embraced. Rose saw a familiar head of red hair- it was George. She rushed out of the waiting room to get to George and Sirius Black had already transformed back into dog form. She rushed over to George who greeted her with a hug.

"Hey," Fred said, "Heard you're living with us this summer."

"You don't know what you're in for," Percy commented. Fred rolled his eyes.

"How'd you get Fudge to agree to that by the way?" Percy asked.

"I had no option for taking OWLs on time," Rose answered and Percy nodded.

The rest of the train ride seemed to feel like a dream. A good dream that Rose hadn't had in a while. As she looked out the window on her train ride, she remembered vaguely what Ms. Rivers had told her about anxiety and realized that she hadn't felt anxious in awhile and it was nice.

When the train arrived to King's Cross, Rose had to run up to Harry to hug him goodbye. He seemed sad.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked Harry.

"Yeah," He said, "It's just weird seeing you go in a different direction."

"I know what you mean," Rose said "I'm sorry you can't come. Did you see Sirius?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah he said goodbye in the train station."

Rose smiled. "You have to write me alright?"

Harry agreed.

"Alright, Rose, we have to go!" Arthur Weasley called from the platform.

"I shouldn't keep them waiting," Rose said apologetically.

"It's alright go," Harry said and Rose turned around to get one more look at Harry before leaving for summer with the Weasleys.


End file.
